A Billionaire's Princess
by Angelus Ulquiorra
Summary: Cloud Strife is the Youngest Billionaire next to Rufus Shinra and Prince Noctis Caelum. Arrogant, Self-Centered, And always gets what they want, What would happen if a Girl suddenly appears in the lives of these Cold Peers? OMFG I UPDATED! AGAIN! XD
1. Voice

Title: A Billionaire's Princess

Author's Note: Mah' Drabble. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Final Fantasy VII/Series.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Voice

* * *

Another party. _Tch._ Cloud Strife is already full of these parties. Party, Party. Old Hags wanting to socialize with you, Women that lusts your Face, Body and Money. And of course, Competitors with masks that wants to have one of those secrets of yours. _Ha. Like I'm stupid enough to give mine. Suck out losers._

" Why do I even have to attend these? Its not like I'm going to die by skipping one. " He sighed as he reached the terrace of the Venue. Finally, I'm away from those people. The party was held in a Grand Mansion, The party are more like a ball. Or a Club. Women come flock in every direction!_ Its so hard to be so Handsome and Rich at the same time._ He sighed.

" Haha. Well, Your Social Life could. " He turned as he heard someone chuckle.

Yes, Finally, Some true companions. There stood his very Friends, Rufus Shinra of Shinra Corp-The Richest of the Three, And Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum of the Crystal Kingdom-Need more I say? A Prince, also the Second Richest, the Third one being me, Forming the R3 or so what they called us as the Youngest Billionaires in the whole Gaia.

" My my, You know, Instead of being a Prick, Why don't you see the other side and be a bit more.. Optimistic? " Rufus teased.

" Yeah. " The prince said as he laughed. " I personally think this is a Great party. Many peers are here, There's food, Which tastes great, plus- "

" Women. " Rufus added.

" Such a Maniac you are, Shinra. " Cloud remarked as he and his friends laughed.

" Maybe Cloud here is so bored because he doesn't have any Love in his Face. " Noctis teased.

Rufus laughed at Cloud, Who's showing all kinds of glare to the both of them. " Yeah. Want me to introduce some to you? " Rufus smirked.

" I dont need 'Loooove'. So no thanks. " Cloud emphasized.

" Yeah yeah, That's why you're so grumpy. " Rufus and Noctis shared again a Laugh, Which made Cloud more furious.

" Whatever.- "

" Oh Hey Guysss! " A cute playful voice came from behind.

_Oh._

" Yuffie? " Rufus asked, very surprised on why his little sister is here. " Why are you here? "

" What? Am I not allowed to go to Parties? " Yuffie protested as she eyed his brother.

" Yuf- "

" Heeeey! Yuuuu-ffie! " The four of them jumped as they heard someone call Yuffie. Its a Female Voice. _It came from Behind. She's behind us. No, She's far away. No-Arghh. Why am I even thinking crazy over just a voice? Tch._ Cloud was just about to turn his head when Yuffie spoke.-

" Later brodaaa'! " She chuckled, while running away and gave Rufus her infamous Dork face with her Tounge sticked out, Annoying his brother more. Intentionally.

" Ack. We'll talk later! " Rufus growled.

Cloud and Noctis laughed together at the Annoyed Rufus.

" Why don't you just let her enjoy her Youth? " Cloud asked, in which Noctis nodded into.

" Yeah. We all should just enjoy our lives. Just what you Rufus said, There are women-Indulge. Yourself. " Noctis teased.

Cloud and his peers again laughed. Speaking of Ladies, the Female voice rang again in his head. He then remembered where direction he heard the voice. He turned his eyes towards the door and found nothing.

Cloud sighed to the thought he didn't get to see on who's the owner of the said voice. _Maybe I'll ask Yuffie later._ Cloud thought as Noctis spoke.

" Searching fo someone, Cloud? "

_Its just a Voice. Nothing more._

" Ah. No. Its nothing. "

" Okay. " Noctis referred. " Well then, Why don't we get some ale and enjoy the rest of the evening? "

" Sounds good to me. " Rufus noted. Cloud nodded as the Prince led themselves inside.

* * *

Author's Note: lol. Hahahaha! Tifa where' you? :D

Cloud: In my head.

Me: Aww, That's really sweet Strife. NOW GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM!

Cloud: What the fk?

Me : Ahuh, You heard me.

Cloud: Arr. Okay. *Climbs upstairs

Me: Oh please dont mind Cloud, He's just being, stubborn. :D

Cloud: I HEARD THAAAT!

Me: Bleh! :P Anyway, Pleasse Review! =)) Let me know what you think about it. Its kinda short but, I promise to give in more at the next ones. :)

- Angelus Ulquiorra


	2. Hangovers

Chapter 2

* * *

Noctis' POV

_Noctis.._

_A voice called out._

_Huh? Who's calling me?_

_Noctis.. Its me._

_Who are you?_

_Noctis wandered his mind as he searched for someone with a similar voice. This voice. I swore I've heard this somewhere before. This magical, Angelic voice. But no matter how hard he tried, nothing comes out._

_Lucis.. Open your eyes._

_Huh. Lucis. It's been forever since I last heard that name._

_Tell me, Who are you?_

_You'll remember._

_He felt her Smile. It was so Angelic._

_Noctis tried to reach out his hand. Hoping to be able to feel the Girl. But as seconds pass by, He felt the girl disappearing._

_Please. Can you tell me who you are?_

_The girl chuckled. You really don't remember me? You bastard. The voice trailed off from on an Angelic voice to a Man's._

" AAAAAH! " Noctis woke up as he saw Cloud and Rufus' face staring mischievously at him.

" You freaking sleep talking while on my counter Bastardish man "

" You really should get up now. Prompto would be here any minute. " Rufus continued Cloud's awesome description as he stretched a hand signalling for Noctis to Stand up.

" What time is it? " Noctis asked as he took Rufus' hand and stood up.

" 10:00 AM. " Cloud replied lazily as he fixed his clothes.

" WHAT? Why didn't you woke me up? I have a Meeting like, in 30 Minutes. I think. "

" We tried to, Believe us. But you sounded like you were having a great dream, so great it made you blurt out so many things. " Cloud and Rufus chuckled as they smirked at the confused Noctis.

" I.. I don't remember anythin-" Noctis paused as he tried to remember what he dreamed. " Ah! The girl! "

" Hey Cloud, I'm gonna take off now. Take care of Noctis. " Rufus laughed as he opened the door, Both of them ignoring Noctis' blurting out things. " And, Thank you for lending your oh-so comfortable Counter. " He winked then waved good bye.

" Hey! Its not my fault you two slept there! I didn't even know you two fitted in there. " Cloud mumbled.

" Cloud! The Girl! There was a Girl! " Noctis yelled as he searched his mind.

" Damn you Noctis. I don't care less you know. You still have a lot to owe me. I don't even remember coming here at my Pad! "

" Oh. That. I don't remember anything either sorry. " He grabbed his phone and waved it off to Cloud.

" Oh look! Prompto's here already! Great guy always fetches me. Bye Cloud! "

" Wai-" Cloud interrupted when he saw the Prince turn his head playfully.

" Oh and say thanks for me to your Counter! Bye! "

_Phew. Good thing I escaped that. Damn Rufus didn't even waited for me. You prankster! You knew what would happen. I thank you Gaia you've let me escape Cloud's preaching._

* * *

_9:06 AM_, Cloud's POV

I opened my eyes as Rays of Sunlight come busting through me.

" Where am I? " Cloud mumbled as his eyes toured his surroundings. White and Black furnitures, Clear Glass Walls, Two men sleeping on the Counter.. Wait what? Hey.. This is my pad! And why is it that there are two men sleeping on my Counter?

Cloud stood up from his deep slumber. He still hadn't changed his clothes. Neither taken them off. He then leaned in and checked on the two gentlemen. I knew it. There could be only one possible answer-Noctis and Rufus.

Minutes later, Cloud already took a shower. God he swear he smelled awful awhile ago.

Checking on the two whose still asleep, he tried to remember everything that had happened last night.

O'right.. O'RIGHHTT! Damn you Noctis. Cloud shook his head as he remembered on how that damn Prince made him drink all kinds of ale served in the party. Why did I drank anyway? Ugh. Too sober to remember every bit of the detail. All I know is, Noctis is a Damned Prince.

" HEY! GET UP! " Cloud yelled as he saw the two moved.

" Oh hey morning Cloud. " Rufus mumbled as he took his phone out of his Tuxedo and got up from the Counter.

" What are you two doing here? "

" Ugh.. Too tired to explain. Just bother Noctis about it. " Rufus said as he scratched his top head.

" Who are you? "

The two blondes turned as they heard someone speak. Its Noctis.

" Sleep talking? " Cloud asked.

" What do you think? Dumbaash. C'mon, wake him up. "

" Hey. Noctis. " Cloud repeatedly shook Noctis.

" Tell me, Who are you? " Noctis mumbled as he stayed asleep.

" Tsss. That's the worst case. " Rufus laughed.

Cloud joined his laugh in. Wonder what's going on the head of this Monkey. " Hey Noctis! Its me! The Cutest of the Cutest, The Handsome-est of the Handsome, Cloud! " shaking his shoulder.

" Oooh. Talk about cocky. " Rufus chuckled. Cloud just gave him a look saying "Its true" ang got back to his business.

" Please. Can you tell me who you are? "

" You really don't remember me? You Bastard. "

" Maybe he's still not sober. " Rufus grinned.

" AAAAAH! " Noctis yelled.

The two switched into their Mischievous eyes. Finally, The Prince's awake.

" You freaking sleep talking while on my counter Bastardish man " He teased.

" You really should get up now. Prompto would be here any minute. " Rufus interrupted as he helped Noctis get up.

" What time is it? " Noctis asked.

" 10:00 AM. " Cloud replied lazily.

" WHAT? Why didn't you woke me up? I have a Meeting like, in 30 Minutes. I think. "

" We tried to, Believe us. But you sounded like you were having a great dream, so great it made you blurt out so many things. " Cloud and Rufus chuckled as they smirked at the confused Noctis.

" I.. I don't remember anythin-"

" Ah! The girl! "

" Hey Cloud, I'm gonna take off now. Take care of Noctis. " Rufus laughed as he opened the door, Both of them ignoring Noctis' blurting out things. " And, Thank you for lending your oh-so comfortable Counter. " He winked then waved good bye.

" Hey! Its not my fault you two slept there! I didn't even know you two fitted in there. " He mumbled.

" Cloud! The Girl! There was a Girl! " Noctis yelled.

" Damn you Noctis. I don't care less you know. You still have a lot to owe me. I don't even remember coming here at my Pad! "

" Oh. That. I don't remember anything either sorry. " He grabbed his phone and waved it off to Cloud.

" Oh look! Prompto's here already! Great guy always fetches me. Bye Cloud! "

" Wai-" Cloud interrupted when he saw the Prince turn his head playfully.

" Oh and say thanks for me to your Counter! Bye! "

The doors shut close leaving Cloud bewildered. _Someday. Someday I'm gonna rip that guy's hair off._

Cloud looked at his surroundings. Maybe a change of Clothes once more would be nicer.

While browsing in his Wardrobe, he again, tried to remember everything that had happened.

" All I remember is getting out of the balcony, The two appearing, plus Yuffie and a girl's voice.. "

A girl. Those words echoed inside his head.

" The voice! " He yelped.

He sighed. " What should I do to get to know you? I didn't even get to see your face. " He sighed again.

" Maybe I'll try to call Yuffie later.. No..That would just get me some torments and a dozen of questions. I'm sure there are other ways.. " He uttered.

" Maybe you can call the Party's Organizer. I'm sure that party is a Grand one and won't let you just pass in without Invitation. And I'm more sure he/she knows all of his/her visitors, right? " Someone went in.

" Yeah.. Huh? " Cloud turned around as he saw his Good old friend. Cid Highwind. He maybe not like rich as him but He's still in the 'Class'.

" CID? " He yelled in surprise. " Why are you here? "

" Well, We have a Lunch meeting with the President of WRO, right? Wa-it.. Don't tell me you forgot? "

" Ah no.. No.. Pffff. Why would I forget. Huh. " Cloud made faces as he lied.

" Ahuh. You totally forgot. Don't worry, I forgive you Strife. " Cid chuckled.

" Who says I want your Forgiveness? "

" Still grumpy as I see. " He paused and took a smirk. " But just awhile ago you were mumbling about a certain someone, which I think would be a girl unless you're gay. " he mumbled.

" What? " Cloud yelled.

" Whaaat? Nothing. I'm just so proud you're already taking an interest in women. " Cid grinned.

" WHAT? "

" Whatever dude. Get yourself up, I'll be waiting downstairs. " Cid walked away as he chuckled.

_Arrgh. I wanna rip so many heads right now._

* * *

_10:15 AM_, Rufus' POV

Rufus crossed his legs and placed his entwined fingers on top of it while trying to relax at the back seat of his Black Panamera Stingray GTR.

" Hey Reno, Can you make a call to Yuffie? "

" Sure boss! " The redhead answered playfully as he dialled a number.

" Hello? " A girl with a cheerful voice called out in the end of the line.

" Boss? " Reno motioned as he gave the Phone to Rufus.

" Yuffie. " Rufus called in a cold, but somewhat 'fuzzy' tone.

" Oh Brodaaaah! " Yuffie exclaimed happily.

" Yuffie. I need to ask you something. "

" What? Am I not allowed to go to parties? Its alright! I got invited! See, I can sho-"

" No, Another question." Rufus cut in.

" -show you my.. Wait, A different one? "

" Yes. A Different one. "

" Okay. What is it? If that's about my behavior well duh, I behaved like a la-"

Rufus sighed. God. I don't know how Yuffie became my Sister. " Yuffie. "

" Oh. Sorry. Ok! I'm listening. "

" Well. Actually.. This is kind of.. um.. " Rufus almost became red about the thought circling in his mind.

" WHAT? Tell me now! Or else I'll hung up. " Yuffie teased his brother. She knows her brother well that she knows that the way he's talking right now he's like, in his embarrassed mode. lol brother. lol. Just wondering why he acts like that though. He never acted or muttered anything like that since our Mom died. He's like, So grumpeeeh!

" Well. The Girl.. "

Oh.. I see. Its about a Girl. Yuffie giggled at the thought. Last moment she saw her brother take a real interest on a Woman was like, on their mom's. Again bro. lol. " What girl? " Yuffie tried not to laugh because it might annoy his brother and hung up, leaving the thought in the air.

" The girl.. the.. " Rufus still can't find the right words. He knows himself that his sister is already laughing at him at the back of her mind. If this doesn't just.. just.. He would've already hung up. But he can't. He himself wonders why.

" Toot. Toot. Toot. "

" Yuffie? Yuffie? Damn. She hanged up! " Rufus protested and just he was about to close the phone he heard something.

" WAIT! WAIT! Bro! "

Rufus immediately put the phone back to his ear.

" Yuffie! "

" Hahaha! Gotcha. I was just playing around! Deeeym brother. Whoever that girl is, She must've got your Attention big time. You can't even distinguish the difference between the real toot from my toot. "

Rufus blushed at the thought. Yeah. Maybe that girl really got him big time. He was caught in his own bubble that he didn't realized immediately that his Turk, Reno is listening and is now, Laughing.

" RENO! "

" Ow! Sorry boss. Haha. "

Argh. I really need to find that girl.

" Yo brother. Still there? " Yuffie blubbered.

" Oh. Yeah. "

" So. What about the Girl? And. Which Girl are you blabbering about anyway? "

" The girl.. the one.. "

" Gosh Rufus! Are you my brother? Here we go again. Can't you say anything besides 'The Girl'? "

Rufus chuckled at his Sister's Statement. " You know, Sometimes I also doubt that. "

" Ugh.. So? What now? "

" Okay. The girl who.. called you last night.. Who.. is she? " Rufus uttered shyly. I can't believe I'm asking my sister about this.

" What? You know that there can't be only one person, neither, a girl call me at that very big party. " Oh. Someone's got a crush!

" Yuffie! I know that you know 'who' am I talking about. "

" Actually brother, I don't. Mind telling me? " Yuffie teased.

" The girl! With the Raven hair! The one who called you when you were with us, at the balcony. "

" OHHHHH! I get it. So, what do you want with her? Yuffie giggled.

" What's her name? "

" Say please. "

" Yuffie. Just tell me her name. "

" I won't unless you say please. " Yuffie persisted.

" Please. "

_Ohh! Teef, You are one lucky girl! You just made the Great Rufus Shinra say 'Please'_! Yuffie thought.

" Umm. No! " Yuffie chuckled as she hanged the phone up. Oh how she loved annoying her brother.

" YUFFIEE! Ugh. Damn. She hanged up real this time. "

Rufus heard Reno laugh again. But he didn't bother this time. He just really wants to know her name.. _What's so special about you? Why do you keep bothering my mind?_

_Sigh.._

* * *

Author's Note: Yaaaay! Whatta long Chapter. Hahaha! That's what I think. At least. Got the whole day spent just on thinking about this. I neeed moaaaaar!

Noctis: Heey. Why so noisy?

Me: Shut up my love. (lol sorry Cloud. Kind of biased. But don't worry, You're still my First love! *Wink wink)

Noctis: What?

Me: Nothing darling. Can you make me some breakfast? :)

Noctis: 'Kay.

Me: Yaaay! Thanks!

Noctis is so obedient. Hahahaha. I hope you enjoy this Chapter. I liked Rufus' part best. Dunno why. XD Hahaha! Sorry I hadnt still put some fluff.. I again, promise to put more, Next time. :DDD Oh and I thank** Bmonti**, **God of Twilight**, **Azkaban** (Who's Nick? Oh well, I like Bleach too. Hahaha!) and** JennyBlu** for the Reviews!

And one more. :D

**God of Twilight**, Yesssh. Oh Yesh. Yesh Yesh. :3 Whaddya think? ;)

Oh and.. Please Review! Sankyuuuu! :3

Fluff: Gosh I dont know how would I start the next Chapter. -_- lol meh. XD


	3. A Princess and an Invitation

Author's note: Godo's Palace is a Restaurant. :D

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

_Please.._

_Please.._

_Mother.._

_Father.._

_Aeris.._

_Zack.._

_Mother.._

" Tifa. "

_Huh?_

" Tifa.. "

Tifa's eyes bloomed open. _It was just a dream_, huh.

" Father.. " Tifa mumbled.

" Its alright Tifa. You don't have to call me Father here, We're alone so it's alright. " Her so called 'Father' said.

" But- "

" Its alright. I told you. You don't have to push yourself, baby. " He smiled, hoping to make her 'daughter' feel more secure. He did everything he could to make her happy despite of what happened to her when she was just a young lad.

" But still, Its been Years. And you're like already like a Father to me too, Reeve. " Tifa smiled back. But still deep in her heart, she still misses her father. Her real father. And her whole Family.

Its been 14 Years since the last attack of Shinra Corp. But this time, They managed to infiltrate our Palace Manor. I didn't know how but, I somehow escaped. I saw this man, Reeve Tuesti running towards me and said that he'll take me to a safe place and will explain everything later.

I had doubts of course. Even though I've seen this man conversing with my father, (And I'm betting they're like, Buuuds~) I still didn't know if I'd go with him. But I thought, _Oh well. Its better than being caught by that Old Fat Hag. _

So it seems that I've chosen the right decision.

Of course, Time to time, I tried asking him about my Parents, Aerith and Zack, but he only says the very same thing in the past 14 Years of my Life, _'I'm sorry baby, but I can't say anything that'll endanger you.' But I assure you, They're all safe._ Then gives his signature smile while patting my head. I got over that. At least they're safe. That's all matters to me.

It's also been 14 Years since I last entered our Palace. Neither Junon. I tried going there, But Reeve always catches me. He says if the Princess is seen again there, It will do a huge commotion and Shinra will think the Royal Family is still alive. And of course, Things will go out of hand again.

What can I do? I just miss my Mom. My Family. Our people.

" Tifa, Prepare yourself for later. I prepared a grand party for the Company. And you'll be going."

" Ehh? " Tifa asked in a high tone.

" Yes, You heard me right. I think its about time you have some Outside Air. And.. I think this'll be a good time to let the world to get to know my beloved daughter.. If that's fine with you, I say.. " Reeve smiled.

" Wow, Dad. Oh, And I don't mind. As I said earlier, You're like my real father now. " I cried out. I've never expected that this time will come. All these years since I came to Midgar, I was held in this Mansion like a Captive. I can't go near the gates, Only at the Garden at the back. Neither go outside.

I didn't bother to ask anything about it, Since it's pretty obvious, Someone will see me, and blah blah blah.

But its not that lonely. There can be fun times too. There are unlimited supplies of Gummy Bears! Besides, I have the Chambermaids or Guards to talk to. And Reeve always buys me stuffs that he thinks I like, Or whatever I see on TV, Like Chocobos (-Did I say Gummy bears? Gummy beats Yay!). But I think he hated that gift the most. It ruined his Garden so.. Well, Let's just leave it to that.

And there's Yuffie. She sometime comes over here, And I'm glad Reeve didn't questioned me anything about how I met her. Pheww.

" So, Are you going? "

" Yup! Thank you dad! " Tifa exclaimed and hugged Reeve.

" Also Tifa.. You still have one tiny-tiny bit of an explanation to do. "

_Uh-oh._

" Why is it? " Tifa asked nervously while releasing her hug.

" I've already let it pass oh how you met that Girl, Yuffie. But, How many times do I have to tell you that you can't just go out without my permission? " Reeve tried to explain it calmly as he can.

_Heh. Forget what I said about being a total captive earlier. _

" There's no point in asking you anyway.. You still won't let me.. " Tifa said as she put her puppy eyes. _Ha! I know you can't resist these!_

" But Tifa.. " Reeve paused when he saw Tifa's face. _For the love of Gaia, Here she goes again._

" Tifa, How did you know that I won't? You didn't bother asking me. I would've let you, you know. "

_Hehe. It worked_. " Really? So its alright? " Tifa said cheerfully.

" No.. I could've atleast sent you in with some body guards. "

Tifa chuckled. _Freeeeedooooom!_ " Thank you dad! " She hugged Reeve and kissed him on the cheek and ran away from the room.

" I'll be taking my breakfast now, dad! " Tifa shouted.

" OOOOOH! GUMMY BEAAAARSSS! " Reeve chuckled as he heard Tifa Squeal out of Pure happiness. _  
_

" Ugh. Tifa Tuesti. Or must I say, Princess Tifa Lockhart of Junon City. You're just as stubborn as your King Father. " Reeve exclaimed.

* * *

1:30 PM, Godo's Palace

" Hello, Gentlemen! " Reeve greeted thoughtfully.

" Mr. Tuesti! " Cloud and Cid exclaimed as they stood up.

" Reeve Tuesti. Just call me Reeve. I prefer that way. " Reeve smiled as he offered his hand.

" And you must be.. "

" Cid Highwind, Sir. Just, Cid. " Cid grinned as they shook hands.

" Oh. Nice to meet you Cid. So, If you're Cid, Then this man here must be the Great Cloud Strife.. " Reeve preached.

" I'm not that great at all. Hello, I'm Cloud. Its my honor to meet you sir. " Cloud insisted as he and Reeve Tuesti shook hands.

" No need for Formalities already. As I said, You can just call me Reeve. "

" Okay then, Reeve. " Cloud said as the both of them smiled.

" Shall we seat then? " Cid offered.

Ok! This is how we roll. I need to fix myself up. I need to close the deal. This could mean the future of my Company.

_5:00 PM_

" Time passes by so fast when you're having fun, isn't it? " Reeve laughed.

" Maybe it's already time for us to go home.. Oh, Before I forget, I want you two to attend my Party. " He handed the invitation.

_Great! Just Great. Another party._

" It will be grand one. So make sure you dress up! " Reeve laughed. " Oh and, I'm gonna introduce you to.. someone. "

" That sounds alot of fun! " Cid exclaimed. " I'll be there. "

" How about you, Strife? "

" Oh don't worry! Cloud will be there. Or else.. " Cid eyed Cloud almost saying 'Say yes or else you're dead boy!'

" Before that.. Did I closed the deal? " Cloud hinted.

" Such a real businessman you are, Cloud. Always making sure of things. Hmm. How about this? You come, We'll consider it closed. " Reeve teased. He really liked this boy. He's somewhat different than the others. He looks like someone he knows a long time ago. Someone like.. Steven. Steven Lockhart._ Oh how I miss that guy! I'm sure he misses me too but I'm pretty sure he wants her daughter more than anything right now. Don't worry, you two will meet soon enough._

" So then Gentlemen. See you later at the party! " Reeve voiced and left.

_5:30 PM. _

" Yo Cloud. You better be there! Or else I'm gonna kill you! " Cid joked.

" That Tuesti! " He sighed. Just how many times does he need to say that he hates parties?

" Oh well, I have no choice. I need to close the deal. " Cloud sighed again.

" Don't worry! I'm sure its gonna be fun! " Cid stated.

_Fun fun fun! Fun you say_. Huh. He frowned.

" Pff. Just think it this way, Maybe you can see 'that girl' again! He said the party will be grand one, so to think that Girl was there at the party last night, I'm pretty much sure that she'll be there.. " Cid bribed.

Cloud almost blushed at the thought. Cid's right. Even if he himself knows that his Friend-slash-Business Partner just bribes him, He has some point. He just want to see the girl. Maybe he's just curious. Yeah. He's just curious.

" Oh look, Someone's blushing! "

* * *

Author's note: Yaaaay! Finished. I had it hanging, don't I? Hahaha. My shoulders hurt easily nowadays. . I need alotta of pain killersss!

Rufus: Should I buy you a whole truck?

Me: Awwww! Rufus! Sure sure!

Rufus: Okay. I'll phone in now.

Me: Harharhar. Rufus sure knows how to spend his riches wisely. Hahahaha! Anyway, Please review!

P.S. - An update a day, keeps the boredom away. lol. Hahaha! More of Tifa's past will be revealed next chapter! Or Next time. :P So make sure you tune in! :D Oh and, Any suggestions on who you want Tifa end up with? Its still unclear to me right now. XD


	4. Ghost of the Tuesti Household

A/N: I'm really thinking on that this story lacks on something.. Especially about the characters's background~ So I decided to make another turn! Edited some parts from Chapter 1! Nyehehehehe. =))

Chapter 4

* * *

_6:35 PM _- Cloud Strife's Pad

Knock Knock.

" Yeah? Who is it? " Cloud's voice rang inside the room.

" Yo Strife! I'm here! " Another voice spoke out just outside his very door.

" Cid? "

" WELL DUHHH! Who else? " Cid said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

" I was just asking! You know, to make sure.. " Cloud's voice trailed off as he opened his door.

" What the heck? " Cloud exclaimed.

" Whuut? "

" You didn't told me anything about bringing a date! " Cloud screamed as he looked at the Girl in a Violet Mini tube dress coated in a Black Tulle holding Cid's arm.

" Oh.. If you don't like it, I could just.. go.. home.. " The girl's voice trailed off as she looked at the ground.

" No babe it's okay! Cloud here is just being a prickle. " Cid eyed the blonde as if saying " Yo, this is mah girl! Don't make her cry! "

Cloud sighed. He wouldn't have any too if he has also been informed by it. He's fine with himself. And besides, He doesn't go for those escorting services. More-ly into those girls you can buy off from a bar.

" Oh I'm sorry. I'm just surprised, that's all. I'm Cloud Strife by the way. " He said, stretching his hand.

" No it's alright.. I'm Shera.. " She said, beaming a smile as they shook hands.

" That's more like it! So, Cloud.. You' ready? " Cid asked in a Cowboy tone.

" Yeah. Just let me grab my keys. You two go down ahead. I'll be down too shortly. "

" Owkaaay! Don't be too long! " Cid shouted as they reached for the elevator.

Cloud sighed in relief. At least he got off in that 'date' issue with Cid. He walked and reached for his Keys when he stumbled on a Mirror. He paused.

_Cloud Strife_. He said to himself. _When will the right girl come? I'm too, are bored with these things going in circles.. Wait, what? The fk did I just said? _Ugh. Erase erase. I still have a party to attend. _Damn party_.

* * *

_Few minutes later.._

" Yo Strife! What took you so long? " Cid shouted in his Black 458 Italia Ferrari.

Cloud ignored the question he was given and tucked in his Fenrir. He just loved that Bike. Despite owning cars too-sports cars, to be specific, but, he really doesn't like going out and riding them. He just feels more comfortable in riding his Fenrir.

" I'll be up ahead. " Cloud noted as he ignited the engine of his bike and sped off.

" Only here will you see a Gorgeous Rich man in a Tuxedo riding a bike to a Grand party. " Cid smirked at Shera as he too, sped off, tailing Cloud.

" Damn that man is so fast! " Cid exclaimed, with Shera laughing at the background.

" Is Cloud single? " She said while tugging in, in Cid's arm.

" Whuut? Whhy? " Cid stated in a Jealous tone.

" I like to keep my options.. Open. "

Cid's mouth grew in a Large O.

" Just kidding! You know you're the only one for me. " Shera smiled. Oh how she loved this man. " I have some cousins I can hook up with him. " She smirked.

" Oh, I understand.. " He paused. " Well, we'll just have to ask Cloud then! " Cid beamed a smile of relief onto Shera.

* * *

_Meanwhile.. At Cloud's foggeh mind._

Cloud sped off more as hoping he can get things out of his head. He's so full of thoughts about the owner of the voice that he didn't even saw the Girls he passed get swooned off of their feet with his Gorgeous face. Not that he minded that though. He too himself was aware of his Heavenly looks that can make a girl drool, but.. He planned to keep that in a line. A humble gentleman he is.

He sighed. He just can't get that voice out of his head. _What's so special about you? _

Few minutes later, He arrived at the Tuesti Mansion. He first parked his Fenrir at the back of the Mansion and decided to go look for Cid when he realized that he's lost in the deep Garden Maze.

* * *

_A couple and a couple of minutes later.._

_Really. Really! Damn you Tuesti and your Garden! And your party! _Cloud thought as his heart began to panic. _Damn this place is really big! _

Cloud continued to walk straightly to where he think the Voices from the Party are coming from. _Should I call Cid? Nah.. He'll just tease me! I can do this! I can find a way through. I'm Cloud Strife. And I. Can. Do. This. _

_After a few seconds.. _

_NO I CAAAAAAAAN'T! _Cloud thought as he pulled his phone. Just as he was about to phone his friend he stumbled upon a Lady about his age in a Vintage Cocktail Dress in Black and Ivory Organdy in a Velvet Trim a halter strap and a bunch of hair, covering half of her face making only her mouth visible. Oh and talk about the Dim lights.

Nonetheless, This lady has a remarkably white skin. Like if in the past half years of her life she was condemned in a Close Space making her Purely white.

Just as when Cloud was about to speak, the Girl smiled at him and began to walk. He then thought she might be the ghost of the house and are helping him to get out and back to the party.

* * *

_He's following, right? _The girl thought and paused. She then heard footsteps and continued walking out of the maze. _Good, then_. She smiled.

A few moments later, They arrived at the Fountain, Just at the back of the Mansion. The girl then decided to run up, Before the boy can reach out and talk to her. _I think he already can manage going back to the Mansion by himself. He looks like a one smart boy. Ja nee!_ She thought and ran up back to the party.

* * *

Author's note: GAAAAWD! It's short. I think. Hahahaha! Haven't uploaded for some days. Hmm. And Two Chapters without my Noctis? - And Rufus?

Noctiss! Rufuss! Come out come out wherever you aree! I miss you guys! I havent been in touch with you two.. And.. And, Cloud's getting a head start! Better get your assssshes out in there if you still want the girl! Hahahaha!

Oh, and Please Review and tell me how you feel about the Ghost of the Tuesti Household. Niyahahaha~


	5. Ghost of the Tuesti Household Part Two

Chapter 5 - Beginning

* * *

Cloud got goosebumps when he found himself just at the back of the damned Mansion owned by the damned man who made him go to a damned party (Did I say it's damned?)-Staring at a Grand Fountain, alone.

In despite of thinking having a Ghost lead and help him the way already crossed his mind, he still got chills, a unusual one though.. _It's kind of a warm fuzzeh feeling.. Strange. _

_Rlllllll_. Cloud shrugged himself. _First, a Voice. Now, a ghost? What's happening with you, Strife? _

Cloud sighed as he walked towards the Mansion grounds.

" Invitation? " A Bald man with a Muscular built body in a Black suit asked.

Cloud searched his Tuxedo for his Invitation when a sudden memory entered his mind._ I think I've seen this man before.. Strange.. Again. I remembered him being a Turk. Of Shinra. _

" A Turk? " Cloud thought not knowing he just said that aloud. _Is Rufus here? Neh._

" Yeah, You got a problem with that, sir? " The man said.

_I think I remember this guy.. I kind of remember Rufus introducing him along with a Redhead to me and Noctis. What's his name again? Rod? Rudo? AH! Rude. He seems to not to remember me though. Rude huh. Much for a name, Already speaks for the person itself. _

" You're.. Rude. " Cloud said in a mixed tone.

" Well sir, I don't have any obligation to-"

The man was stopped when Cloud gave his Invitation where his name was written deviously.

_In Honor of _

_The President of World Regeneration Organization - _

_The Committee for the 29th Annual Celebration of _

_WRO, requests the honor of_

_of your company, Sir Cloud Strife of Strife Corp._

_at the_

_Inaugural Ball _

_Monday, Seven of the Evening, Twenty-First of December _

_Two thousand and one _

_in the very Mansion of the Tuesti Household._

Cloud smirked when he saw the expression._ Ha!_

" Oh I'm very sorry sir. I didn't recognize you immediately. Please forgive my Rudeness. " The man in the name of Rude did a 90 Degree bow showing both asking for forgiveness and respect.

" That's alright. Cloud fancied and paused. " Oh and, By the way, I meant Rude's your name earlier. You might've.. Misunderstood. " He smirked and went inside.

The Mansion, The Party, as expected, are filled with People. Sooooo many people. Cloud paused at his standing when he suddenly remembered the Girl.

" How the heck would I be able to find that Girl here? With just a Voice as a clue? In this sea of people? Gaia help me. " Cloud pleaded as he closed his eyes, remaining standing as he tried to reach out and hear the voice he's been longing for days.

" Hmm. A girl, huh? " Someone chuckled from behind.

Cloud jumped out of shock and quickly turned around where he found the very damned guy he was cursing just moments ago-Reeve Tuesti.

" What? You just heard.. differently! I-I said Gummy. Yeah, Gummy. Gummy Bears. Do you have one, served? " Cloud lied. Ugh, He was never good at these kind of things.

Reeve chuckled. This boy is really unpredictable. _Gummy bears? Do Gummy bears speak? Haha. You boy really don't fail to amuse me._

" You're like her. I bet you two can get along. She really likes Gummy Bears too. " Reeve stated as though sounding he believed Cloud's Oh so believable lies.

" Oh.. Her? Who's her? " _Pheww! Did he just believe me? Oh well, better play like just nothing happened. _

" My.. Daughter..-"

" HEEEEY! Strife! Where the heck did you ran up to? " Cid interrupted.

" Oh.. That.. I parked Fenrir just outside when I got.. " Cloud paused as he eyed Reeve. " Lost.. In your Garden. Ugh. That really broke me off. "

They laughed as they watch Cloud frown. " Really? " Cid exclaimed as he continued his laugh.

" Good thing you got yourself out there. I myself got lost once there when it was firstly built. "

Cloud paused as he suddenly remembered the ghost who helped him the way out. If he was lost once too, _I wonder.. How did he got out? None of my business of course but I can't get myself out of curiosity. Oh maybe his guards went to look for him. Yeah. _

" How.. Did you manage to get out? " Cloud said even though having the supposedly answer in his mind.

" Interesting question. Well, Let's say I am saved by an Angel. " Reeve smirked.

" An angel? " Cloud asked eagerly. Turns out he's wrong with his predicaments. _Is that Angel possibly could be the one who helped me a while ago? _ " Could you possibly expand that answer? "

" Hmm.. " Reeve paused. _Why sudden interest in my Angel? Haha. Really, Strife. _He took a glance to a Girl being hidden at the back of a handful Guards." The night's long. For now I must take care some business. We'll talk again later, a'right? " Reeve smiled and turned away.

" Wa-wait! " Cloud found himself finding for words. _What was I gonna say? I forgot. _" Uh.. Your.. Daughter? You said something about that a while ago. " _Whut? Daughter? How brilliant am I. _

" Haha. You'll see. " Reeve chuckled and completely walked away.

_What? I asked something about his Daughter and All he can say is a laugh and 'You'll see?' I really don't understand anything right now. _

" Daughter? Dudee! " Cid screamed and put his arm around Cloud's Shoulder.

" So it is true! "

" What's true? " Cloud asked curiously.

" About his Daughter! That he's finally going to introduce her! They say she's a real Beauty. Goddess like Athena! Long.. Raven hair.. Smooth White skin.. " Cid paused as he saw Shera staring-or glaring. At him. _Uh oh. _

" That's just a rumor.. though.. He really kept her hidden up until now so.. " Cid smiled as though finding a way out.

" White skin, huh? " Cloud said as he reminisces the 'Ghost' that bears a pearly white skin. Unfortunately he didn't got to see her face, even the Color of her Hair. _Wait what? What am I thinking? ARRRGGHH! Asdfghjkl._

* * *

Author's Note: Oh myyy! I can't write properly! I always hear my Dad eating like, You know! With those loud eating sounds? I don't know but it just makes me so.. Eeeeek! I almost wanted to curse in my mind for not being able to find peace. Gaaawd. XD Noctis help me. XD Y U Always eat when its those times that I write? XDD

Anyway, Please review! And I also made some Gummy Bear changes in Chapter 3 just so you know. =) And hmm.. Angel huh? Mind guessing who is it? ;)

- AU


	6. The Mocking Ghosts

Chapter 6

* * *

Cloud stood up and excused himself from the table that were especially prepared for him and his associates in his company.

He reached out for the Waiter who were holding a tray full of glasses of Champagne and grabbed two and went out in the Balcony.

" Gawd, This is so frustrating. I swear to myself I won't go to any Party anymore anyhow. Starting tomorrow. " Then drank the First Glass straightly.

He felt the wind breeze through his gorgeous face and make it's way to his hair, fondling every strand. Somehow he felt Nostalgic, back when on the last party he attended. Where he first heard the voice. That Angelic Voice. He sighed.

But neither he knows, Cloud was so developed in his own thoughts that he didn't noticed a figure observing him nearby though also afar, thoroughly.

The figure smiled. _I don't know but, I feel something strange from the first time I saw you. _A certain Raven-haired lady thought as though speaking to the blonde man staring at the Vast Dark Blue Sky of the Night who was now in deep thought.

" Hey, It's time. " A man in Blue whispered softly at the Girl and motioned her to get ready.

" I think it's already time to let the world know about my very beautiful daughter. " He cupped her face and kissed her forehead to ease more things in her.

The girl stood up, But not too straight so she still would remain unseen. She has been sitting the whole time when she went back to the party from the Garden to get something, But a certain blonde who lost his way seemed to caught her attention and helped him lead the way.

The men, Approximately Five of them, has been blocking her-or, Blocking people from her since then to 'keep the thrill' and will remain like that until she has been introduced. Or that was at least what his 'Father told her. Despite those men with Bulky bodies blocking her sight away, She still found a way to keep an eye on a Certain Blonde.

* * *

Reeve Tuesti grabbed a Glass with a Minimum amount of Wine and a Teaspoon then headed at the the Balcony of the Grand Staircase which resembled an Endless Stairway.

He raised the Wine Glass and tapped it with the teaspoon gently, but loud enough to have his guests turn-except for a certain Blonde man who was now wondering again at the depths in the Back of the Mansion-and pay attention.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Foggeh Cloud at the Back of the Mansion_

Cloud went out and found his way through back at the Mansion. He sat up at the Grand Fountain he happen to pass by earlier to have some peace of mind. Just the right place to be. Away from Noises. Or so what he thought.

"Ghost of this Mansion, Can you please help me? I've seen, No. Heard, A girl-"

" Oooooooh. "

Cloud jumped when he heard someone, hence, a Unison of Voices say 'Ooooh' sounding like they just saw something so Amazing and breathtaking.

" Oh God, I'm so sorry! I don't wanna die yeeeeeet! " Cloud pleaded while hands together.

He then heard a Person mimic something but too soft to hear.

" Please I'm just mumbling some help.. Gaaah! I'm so fucked. " He closed his eyes while mumbling some prayers.

" Oh dear God, I don't particularly believe in you, or anyone of you out there but, If you let me survive I-I promise, I'm gonna be a good boy! " Cloud pleads, Eyes still closed.

" Oh Oh, I promise Im gonna go to Church tomorrow! Every Sunday! Please please pleaaase end this! "

Cloud opened his eyes when he heard sounds of hands clapping and voices cheering. _Are these Ghosts mocking me? _

With his guard still up, He decided to go for a Run back at the Mansion.

_Okay. _

_1._

_2._

_3... _

_GOOOO! _

Then there our Gorgeous Coward Blonde Boy ran for his life.

* * *

_Moments later.. Back at the Mansion_

Cid Highwind stood there and found his Boss Partner panting like ever.

" Whuut? Did ya ran for a marathon or somethin'? " He exclaimed and ordered a glass with a handful of water in the Waiter.

" No.. Haaa. Haaa. No. Haa. " Cloud said while he drank the Glass of water given to him. _God it feels good. _

" Haa. Cancel all my Appointments tomorrow, Heck, I'm going to Church. "

* * *

Author's Note: lol. Hahaha! Poor Cloud he missed the Chance to meet our Girl. XD

Anyway, Reviews are very much welcome!

Lots of hearts, Angelus.


	7. A Cute Church

Chapter 7

* * *

" What cha' sayin'? You gonna' go to Church? " Cid exclaimed bewilderedly.

" Why? You got a problem with that? " Cloud straightened his back and crossed his arms.

_Gaah. Just let me be in peace! I think I'm really in great need of consulting right now_. Cloud thought, while still panting in his head.

" No.. It's just.. Unusual. You know, Rare.. Extraordinary.. " Cid trailed off, as if finding the right words to describe his Unusually-Rare-and-Out-of-Extraordinary-Friend.

" In other words, Strange. " Shera completed the sentence and beamed a smile to her 'Honey'.

" Aww! So cute my huggle-puff! You really know me too well. " He said, pinching off her cheeks.

" Uhh. " Cloud said in a disgusted tone. " Huggle, Huggle, Huggle! Gosh, Why are people these days so obsessed with love? " He mumbled.

" Aww. Our Handsome Cloud getting all worked up just because he doesn't have any Love life right now. "

" Awwwww. " Cid and Shera pouted together as if teasing Cloud.

" Oh, Why don't you ask him already? " Shera motioned to Cid. On which Cloud frowned in to.

" Ah Oh yeah! "

" WHAT? "

" Oh well, Easy boy. We're just wonderin'.. " Cid paused and eyed Shera that almost tells wait-dear-this-is-some-boy-talk look and dragged Cloud outside just at the same balcony he was in some moments ago. " Before that.. Where.. WERE YOU JUST A WHILE AGO? "

" You bashtard. " Cid exclaimed.

" What now? "

_Noo. I can't tell him I've been hearing Ghosts! He'll think I'm crazy. _

" What is it that you wanna ask me? " Cloud said hopefully changing the subject.

" Oh. Dude, Are ya single? "

Cloud nearly choked himself out of nothing. " N-no.. I mean, Yes. Why? " _What? What no? The fvck. Mentally engaged to a Voice? Just how crazy.. OH FFFFFUUU! Hey brain, STFU._

" Oh! Great then! I'll tell Shera! " Cid winked as he prepared to leave and go back to his Huggle-puff.

" What? " He narrowed his eyes as though had it all figured out already. Which he already did.

" Don't you ever! Ever ever ever evah think of it! " Cloud shouted while watching his good old friend run away.

He sighed. Again, he's here. He once more felt the wind make a rush to his face. He closed his eyes dramatically, as if he just found peace.

" HEYYYYYAAAAH! " Cloud jumped as he felt an arm sat in his Broad Shoulder.

" Damn Noctis! I'm concentratinggg! " He said to the Prince who showed in a Black Tuxedo and a Red Tie holding Two Glasses of Champagne.

" Here 'brodaah! " He handed the other glass to the Blonde while raising his and looked up at the Sky.

" It's a fine night, Don't you think? I think I've arrived a little too late but, must I say! They got such a fine view of the Sky here.. " He trailed off. " Makes me remember when I was back at the Kingdom. We too, got a nice view of the Sky there. " He chuckled.

Cloud can't help but be troubled on what his Dear Friend has said. He knows Noctis too well that he recognizes that there are more than a Meaning at what he has said. _But Oh well. Let's just leave that to it. I'm too troubled myself to help others. _

" So.. Why are you here? " He asked, totally ignoring what just Noctis has said. _Ugh, It's not like it needs much of an attention anyway.. I think. _

" What kind of question is that Strife? 'Course I got invited! " He grinned.

" Then why is it that I haven't seen you until now? "

" Well that is because I just arrived, Sir. " He chuckled. " Why so curious, eh? "

" Just asking. " _Well duuh, I don't have any topic to say anyway. It's not like I'd just tell him about the Ghost Incident I just had a few moments ago. _

" Well if you're here, I think you've seen the Turks already.. "

" Ohohoho. Rufus? Haven't seen him. I asked the Red head Turk and he said that he's in Costa Del Sol. Damn guy getting all the vacation. " Noctis answered the supposed question Cloud was interpreting.

Cloud nodded and laughed. " I'm kind of surprised though, He left his favorite Turks here and left with just plain guards and of course.. Women. " Noctis added.

" He reaaaaaa-lly did indulged himself in women. I wonder on when would that guy find his Ms. Right. I think it's about damn time. Poor women just keeps on getting played on. Tsk. Tsk. "

Noctis was so taken aback by the words Cloud just blurted out. " God Bless us Gaia! Since when did you know about things like that? And duh! 'Course, The women are paid by a large amount of money. Besides, that's their job. And they're not poor because of it. " He paused.

" And.. I personally think that they enjoy licking Rufus' feet as high as much as the amount of Gil they're being paid by. " He laughed.

" But still, I think it's kind of wrong. I, Personally hate those kind of women the most. So Easy. " Cloud said coldly.

" And by Gaia Noctis! I'm not a Cave Folk to not to know those kind of things. "

Noctis laughed again. " But it's just Strange to hear those 'kind of words' being blurted by that mouth of yours. Hahaha! "

" I see to it that you're enjoying the party, Gentlemen. "

" Yo Reeve! Haven't seen you in awhile! Thanks for the Invitation! And sorry for running late. Had errands to ran into. " Noctis grinned.

" Don't mention it. So then, I take it that you just arrived? "

" Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. By the way, Nice house! " Noctis raised his hands and formed it into a fist with his Thumbs up.

" Hehe. Why, thank you. It's a pity you haven't seen the very Encore of this Event. I take it that you're just minutes split away. " Reeve chuckled. He then averted his eyes to the Blonde boy who has the look in his face that says Encore-of-what? He smiled.

" Oh. By the look of your face Strife, I take it that you haven't seen, neither heard any of the Announcement made earlier, ne? "

_Oops. Got meh_. " Uh.. Yeah. Sorry bout that. I got too deep in my own thoughts earlier and found myself wandering again at your Garden. Magnificent Fountain by the way.. " He trailed off, wishing that this wouldn't affect anything about their Business deal.

" That's sad. Well, Maybe it's still not the time for you to meet- "

" Sir Tuesti. Sorry for being rude but, Our dear ma'am is currently being swarmed by your Guests and she requested for an assistance. " A Man also in a suit interrupted.

" Oh. Is that so? " He chuckled. " Hahaha! Okay then. I'll be there in minute. " He motioned to the man and had him go back first.

" It really has a nice view here doesn't it? " Reeve said, looking up. " The Sky. " He smiled.

" You should go to her Church. It has it's own garden, and it holds a very amusing sight. Especially when you look up there. "

Cloud was surprised. _Great! Thank you Gaia that you just saved me more time in finding a Church_. " Really? And where does this church is located? "

" Yeah, I would love to go in there once in awhile too. " Noctis grinned.

" There. " Reeve pointed out a certain place not too far at the Mansion, But far enough to have it seen by only in Shadows from the view.

The boys were ecstatic. It's in a Hill! For gummy bears' sake.

" So then Gentlemen, I shall go now. Enjoy the party! " Reeve exclaimed and walked away.

" A church.. In a hill? Well that's kind of cute. " Noctis remarked.

Cloud laughed. " What? Cute? The heck Noctis. "

" What is so wrong with that? Heh. " Noctis snorted. _Why? Is it wrong to think it's cute?_

* * *

Author's Note: No Noctis, No. Hahahaha! Finally some Noctis and some bits of Rufus! The game is on baby! Let's see on who will meet Tifa first! ;)

Oh and Thank you for the Fantastic Reviews! Especially for **JennyBlu **(I'm seriously lolled when I saw your Review. An Idiot he is! Hahaha! Thanks!) and** Bmonti**! (-Hahaha! Thank you! I can share some more cookies if you want. Hahaha!)

Please Review, Rate or anything! Hahaha. =)) Thank you!

- Angelus of Nomnom Kingdom. :D


	8. Homecoming of a Brother

Chapter 08

* * *

The Dinner had already started but various of people are still arriving. _Oh by the name of Bears! This is going to be a long night. _

Cloud already had his stomach full. He only ate a few spoonful of the main course and salad but, He already got his tummy full of Unwanted moments.

He made his way out at the Balcony again and watched the Night Sky when he heard more people rushing in making some noises. Not to mention the incredible increase of the Press Media.

_Just what the heck had happened while I'm out there, being mocked by Ghosts?_ Cloud turned averted his eyes to the swarm of bees, Oh, people-Gathering at a certain table.

" Is there some celebrity or something? " He mumbled.

" Well, Maybe. Technically yes, Practically no. "

Cloud jumped again when he heard a Voice. _Damn! Why do people keep sneaking in and talking so suddenly? WHHHY! _

" Cid! " He screamed. " Fvclnsafbnrskdck dude. "

Cid chuckled. " Oh, Where's Shera? " Cloud asked.

" Talkin' with other Population of Females. " He laughed.

The thought of the Girl suddenly rang again in his mind. _Oh damn_. He took a glance on the ladies walking in and tried to listen. But nothing worked out so... _Damn_.

" What's going on in there anyway? Reeve said I missed something and I have great feeling that the great increase of the Press coming here, The cameras, And that huge circle of people there has sometheeeeeeeeng to do with it. " Cloud said in a Detective-ish way.

" And that's what you get for always vanishing out of the blue. " He laughed. " She's become an instant Celebrity, right? Haha. She made such a huge impact! "

" Who the heck are you talking about man? " He asked bewilderedly.

" His daughter! "Cid exclaimed in a DUUHHH! tone.

" Daughter? Daughter of who? " Cloud asked, still in great confusion.

" The fvck bro. Oh ya know, The rumors are do, true! Gawd she's so white. I wonder though on why he hid her for a long time. She looked so-"

" Th heck Cid! Who're you ranting about? " He interrupted, being pissed off.

" - White skin, And she truly holds a Goddess like Beauty! " Cid sang totally ignoring the pissed off Blonde.

" Oh STFU. Just shut up if you won't tell me who's that. " He murmured.

" Oh gaah. It's T-"

They were both interrupted when a Victory Song suddenly rang. It was Cloud's phone.

" Oh. " He searched for his phone throughout his Tux and answered it.

" Yo, Cloud Strife, Hello? "

" SPIKEEEEEEY! "

Cloud was alarmed by the childish voice he just heard right at the phone. Is he dreaming? There could be only one possible answer to the owner of this voice.

" H-Hope? "

_His brodaaah!_

" Yep! Yo Bro! Where're you? I'm here at your Place! Oh and Nice couch you got here! " The man that goes in the name of Hope chuckles.

" WHAT? I thought you're in Junon! And how'd you get in there? Oh and thanks for the compliment. I really picked that out personally. Hekhek. " Cloud replies.

" I just came back, DUUUUH. Well who the heck would leave a key right at their Flower Pots? You! Hahahaha! " Hope mocks. " Well then, I'll be crashing in here for tonight! Janee! "

Toot.

Toot.

Toot.

" Damn he hung up on me! That boy, Really! "

" Hope is here? " Cid asked surprised. He knew Cloud's family too, of course. They've been together since they were kids so it's no surprise that he was really close to him. And it's also no surprise that he knows what kind of trouble his brother does when he's here.

" I need to go home now! UGGGGHHHHHH! " He screamed.

" You go explain it to Reeve, Cid! Thanks! " And there he ran off leaving Cid dumbfounded.

" Damn this guy always keeps on vanishing. Oh well, Better return to Shera! " He hummed.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Tifa's.._

_GAAAAH! I think those people are killing me with their Camera Flashes! _Tifa thought as she ran away to their Garden and sat at the Fountain side.

" Good thing Pops popped in there. At least I can relax a little now that I'm aw.. ay.. " Tifa trailed off as she felt something budge into her. It was a Wine Glass. _Pheww_.

" WHO DA HECK WOULD LEAVE THIS HEEEERE? YOU SON OF AAAAA! "

Tifa ranted. And ranted. And ranted about the Glass. And she doesn't know why. Maybe she just wanted to let out all the pressure she got earlier. She sighed, and went on ranting again.

* * *

" Ouch! " Cloud bit his tongue. " Gawd, someone's cursing me right now. Damn. " He cursed while running. He really needs to go home now. Cid can explain things to Reeve. If he stayed more at the party, He doesn't know if he will still get back home with his house still standing.

Hope is his 22 Year Old younger brother. True that he's an adult already but, He's still childish. Especially when he thinks it's time to 'play'. And the last time he went to my place and crashed in, He literally burned down the whole Condominium because of what he thought is the right way of roasting a chicken.

Cloud rushed in at the thought. That's his favorite pad and no, he can't burn that!

He ran back to where he placed Fenrir when he saw something at the corner of his eye. There's a figure at the Fountain, but he can't see it clearly because yeah, he's running.

He then decided to ignore it and reached for Fenrir.

_Uggh! Hope Estheim Strife! Don't you ever dare burn down my place! _Cloud ranted as he went on with Fenrir.

* * *

Author's note: AWWW! Another chance slipped away. Hahahaha! I laugh alot, really. Hahaha. XD I've had troubles with this chapter, actually. I stopped at the middle part when I reached the point to where I don't have any clues what will happen next. But I have already the images on what would happen days after. But at the current, None. lol. Hahaha. XD

Anyway, Please review! =) It really makes me happeh. :)

P.S. - If you don't know **Hope Estheim**, Search him in the Google! Basically if you Search for his name only, It'll show you his 14 Year Old pictures so I'd advise you search for '**Hope Estheim 24 or Hope Estheim FF XIII 2**' because I used his 24 Year old imaaaage in here. Though I made him 22 Years Old. lol. XD

- AU


	9. A Stranger Collapses

A/N: Oh, Just imagine Noctis in a Geostigma Style when he goes out raging. lol. XD

* * *

Chapter 09

* * *

" Oh.. Are you.. By any.. Chance.. Prince.. Noctis Caelum? " A random Old man tapped Noctis' shoulders who was now eating infront of the Chocolate Fountain.

_What the heck? Can't they see I'm munching mah chocolates here?_ Noctis thought as he turned his head and gave him a look that says a simple yes.

Other people near them began shifting their eyes towards Noctis. _Demmet! I'm going to be bombarded with alotta' bribing again. Must find a way to escape!_

Other Guests that heard his name began approaching him. Men staring at him blatantly, Old hags eyeing him, Women gossiping.

" A Prince? Oh my! " Another random Old man exclaimed.

" A handsome one.. If I must say. " A Blonde lady in a Long Scarlet tube dress that reveals so much cleavage that it looked like it's almost made just for seducement caressed his Chest.

She licked her lips. _Prince Noctis huh?_

" Why, thank you miss.. " Noctis trailed off, ignoring what this woman is doing with him.

" Scarlet. " _Huh. So much for the dress._ She says with a Glamorously sexy tone, still harassing Noctis' chest with her hands.

" Well then, I shall take my leave now. " Noctis smiled thoughtfully and took her hand away from his Chest.

_God that woman is so ferocious! I know I'm a delicious looking Chicken but she doesn't have to do that_. He thought while racing his way cooly at the Balcony-out of reach within the eyes of those people.

Noctis looked up at the Sky. " It really is, Pretty. " He paused.

_It's been 18 Years. _

" 18 Years? 18 Years since what? " Noctis blurted, surprised at his very own thoughts.

" ACK! " He gripped his head. " It hurts! "

Noctis went raging, But no one seemed to be able to see him. Other guests were too busy fancying things and Flirting out.

Still hands on his head, Noctis went out of balance and got himself thrown out from the Balcony.

" Ack.. " He panted. " What.. Please.. Tell me.. What happ.. ened.. Back.. Angel.. Princess.. " His body somewhat acted according to its own and stretched his hand out. He then saw something, rather, someone running towards him.

Plop.

He felt something something warm, so comfy. Too bad he can't feel it any longer. He passed out.

* * *

_Tifa's POV _

" RAAAAWR! " Tifa made her last rant on the Glass. She sighed. Oh how many liters of Saliva did she lose? Oh Gaia.

" Well I think I'm okay now.. Yeah. Yeah. Yosh! " She convinced herself and walked back to the Mansion when she suddenly heard something crash.

Afraid of what it could be, Being an adventurous girl she is, Tifa summoned up all the courage to go and check it out.

Tip toeing, Tifa's eye widened when she saw someone lying in the bushes with a torn Tux, and skin bruised all over.

" 'O my! What the hell? " She rushed in, cursing, and saw the man reaching his hand out. She felt something, Something familiar, And had an Intuition but decided to pull that off and ran more fastly and grabbed his hand.

" Oi! Oi! " Tifa screamed. " Are you dead? " She shrugged off. _Please don't die! _She cried off unconsiously.

She needs help! This man needs help! _I need to treat him_. But alas, There were no any guards in around there right now. _Yosh! I can do this! _Tifa thought positively as she can and decided to carry the man no matter how heavy he can be.

* * *

Author's note: Ooooh what a freaking short Chapter. -_- Things are heating up between those two. Omnomnom. Poor Cloudie, You're out of the scene dude! Hahaha. And what more of Rufus? XD

Please review and tell me of what you think will happen or anything! :D

- Angelus (Oh, And Scarlet? O.O I sense some Slutty biatch slapping scenes.. If you know what I mean.. Hekhekhek. :D)


	10. Treating the Stranger

Chapter 10

* * *

_Tifa's POV _

My whole body freaking aches and I only had like, 10 Steps from that freaking bush. I had no choice then. This man needs help. And I can't just leave him be. So then here I am, Literally dragging both of ourselves back to the Mansion.

I've never thought that in times like these, This place can really get big. That thought never even crossed my mind. I ran. And ran. And ran all over to this Mansion for over like my whole freaking life since I came here.

" Gosh he I think he gets heavier and heavier by the second! " Tifa panted.

She glanced at the man she was carrying. She had his arm put around her shoulder and her arm put around his hips and had him dragged. He's so asleep_. For a second back there, I thought he's gonna die. Parts of his Body are bleeding. Did he just fell from the Terrace? But only an idiot would do that.. Hekhek. _

Tifa had ripped her beautiful white dress and had it tied all over the big bruises. If this isn't just a serious situation, She would've laughed her ass off because he looked like a Head Chief of a Tribe with all of the bits of her Clothes tied in him.

Finally. I reached the Door! _Heaaaaaven! _

One of the Chambermaids reached into her. She went in for the Back door since she thought it would just do more commotion if she'll go with the Main Door. And besides, It's at least steps more closer.

" Goodness gracious! Young Mistress! What happened to you? " A female in her Twenties with a long light brown hair exclaimed worriedly.

Ugh, How she hate being called Mistress. Or Ms. Or Ma'am. She had told the servants for years, and years and years to just call her Tifa, but none lasted long. Longest time someone called her Tifa was a Day. But she can't help complaining right now. There are more matters that needs to be done. Like treating this totally stranger guy.

" Chelsea.. Go.. Get help! He's bleeding! " Tifa said, panting. She reached for the knob and kicked it open.

" I'll take him to my room. Tell father to come. " She noted.

" B-but, Mistress, Master Reeve will surely be mad.. " Chelsea pleaded her to just have him taken by the guards to the hospital but Tifa refused to the fullest. She said it'll only take more time to have him on the hospital since it's real far from the Mansion. Besides, the nearest clinic would be 10 streets far. And this place's location was almost out of Midgar and into the woods already. Well of course, That said is to protect her. Huh. _Protect her from what?_ Much even to her surprise that such many people came at the party.

But said to that, Even though they're in the Greeny woods, they still have Neighbors there. It even almost looked like they had a small town built over there. A small peaceful community, out from the pollution in the city.

Going back to reality, Tifa had already reached her room. By that time, His father and some of the maids were already at her back. _Is she that slow? _

She had one of the maids help her and plopped the man in her princess-style bed.

When she already had him out of her control, she went in on one of her Drawers at the bedside and reached for a small white box with a Red cross in it.

Reeve looked ecstatic. Her 'daughter' really is so pure and kind. He watched as she made her way and treated his wounds. Him, seeing his daughter take care of other guys surely made him a bit prickle. But that's only natural. She's her father!

One of the maids decided to help Tifa but seeing her so care-y, Reeve motioned the maid to pause. He stood there, with just his arms crossed and silently watched Tifa along with the other servants make her way. He smiled.

" Yosh! I'm finally done! " Tifa proudly stood with her hands in her hips.

" So, young lady, care to explain? " Reeve asked as if teasing.

Tifa turned around only to see thing blurring out. " Ah. Father.. I.. Found.. "

" Him.. "

Plop!

And there goes another person passing out.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Cloud's.. _

Cloud rushed in to his Pad. It's a 3 Floor Tall Building with the half of the First floor acting as the Parking lot for his favorite set of transportations. You'll find an open wide Stairs at the very first door leading to the Main door. He pushed it open only to find his living room clean. Strange.. Strange enough it is, it's strangely quiet here.

" Yo Hope! " Cloud screamed.

" BRODAAAAAH! "

Cloud jumped in when he heard Hope's Voice. And surprised enough, He dashed off to where he think Hope is.

The Kitchen.

Oh no, I am so doomed.

* * *

Author's Note: Another freaking short chapter. Hahaha! Well at least I've updated twice already this day. =D Oh and thank you very much for the Feedbacks y'all! I love youu! Want a cookie? =D

Please continue to shower me with your overflowing love and support. And Reviews. And Alerts. And love. Hahaha. Sankyuuu!

With love,

Angelus.

Oh and, for Cloud. BLEEEEH! Noctis got ahead of you! BLEEEEEH. :P


	11. A Cook and a Prince

A/N: Oh for the Two men sleeping in his counter, Just have Chapter 2 for reference. =D

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Cloud dashed as vastly as he could at his beloved Kitchen. He actually didn't mind to find Two Guys sleeping in his counter but, Hope is in an another case. Asleep or awake, that is.

" Hope! " Cloud's eye widened when he saw Hope just about to turn on the heat of the pan.

" HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " This time, it's Hope's eye that widened. He saw his brother panting at the Opening Arch of the Kitchen.

" Oh hey Brother! " He stopped his hands from turning on the stove and walked towards his brother.

He put an arm on Cloud's shoulder and grinned. " HEYYYAAA! I miss you bro! "

Cloud rolled his eyes. Pheww! Good thing I made it just in time. " Don't.. Cook.. Don't! " He panted.

" Whuuut? Is that what you can all say to me after 3 Years? " Cloud just glared at his Brother with the look that says 'Seriously.'

" Okie okie, Message received! But you have got to cook for me! I haven't eaten since I came back here! " Hope pleaded.

" 'Kay. But, you just stay. Put! STAY! In. A. Chair! " Cloud exclaimed.

" Okiedokie! " He winked and grabbed the stool at the counter.

Cloud started looking up to his Fridge. Unfortunately, Nothing appeared.

" Damn, I don't have anything right now! Sorry Hope. Can we just go to some Restaurant or something? " Cloud pleaded as much as he can though the only answer would be..

" No. " Hope rolled his eyes. " I want some homemade cooking! You don't know how hard it is to have some Real Deliciously made Homemade cooking back at Junon. "

He sighed. No choice then. " Okay Okay. I'm gonna go out and grab some ingredients at the Convenience Store. But promise me you'll just stay put and do nothing! "

" Yeah yeah. It's not like I'm gonna burn down your house you know. " He grinned. " Well then, Go go go! I'm really hungry nowwww. " He puppy eyed.

Cloud just sighed again. Hope still didn't changed. He grabbed his keys and walked away. " Okay then. I'll be back real quick. "

" 'Kay! Janee! "

Hope slid his arms and head at the counter when he heard the door slammed closed. He sighed.

" I still haven't.. Found her.. " He shut his eyes closed.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Back at the Party.._

Most of the Guests have already left earlier. Some are just making their last remarks to the Party Host and other acquaintances.

" Mr. Reeve! " Cid called out.

" Oh Cid Highwind! We hadn't had much of a conversation earlier haven't we? " Reeve walked closer.

" Oh Yeah. Well, We can't still have more if you.. know.. Hehe. "

" Oh! The deal? Well it's closed! I'm really glad you and Mr. Strife came. " He trailed off, eyes searching for a certain blonde that goes with the name of Cloud.

" Where.. Is he, anyway? I haven't seen him since the last time we exchanged talks. "

" Oh that.. Hehe.. " Cid replied nervously. _Cloud Strife if this goes all wrong because of you, I swear I'm gonna kill yaaaah!_

" Oh well, Cloud had a bit of an Emergency.. So he had to go back home immediately.. " He scratched his head. " I hope you don't mind that.. "

Reeve chuckled._ That boy, really._

" Oh that's fine. It's an emergency anyway. Oh and I'm deeply sorry for having the party end earlier. I too, had some emergency. " He rolled his eyes.

" Oh.. It's fine Sir. We had our time, We really enjoyed it. " Cid smiled and snatched a glance to his Huggle-puff that was still conversing with some of the Female population.

" Hahaha! Women. " Reeve chuckled when he noticed Cid glance at Shera.

Continuing the Conversation, " Speaking of women sir, Mind if I ask if you have some.. You know. " Cid grinned, hoping it doesn't offend anything or anyone.

" Oh.. Haha. She died long time ago. And I really don't want to have more.. Who knows, she might go back from the grave and haunt me for cheating. Hahaha! " He lied. He actually never tried to find any more women to be in his heart. Tifa's already fine. He became really fond of that girl. Who would've even thought that she's a princess? Besides, Seeing Tifa perfectly happy is already an achievement for him and that, makes him happy as well.

" Oh, Sorry about that! I didn't know. " Cid apologized.

" Nah it's alright. Besides, Tifa's already fine. She makes me happy. And as a Father, I think, I did a pretty good job. " He winked. He did do a really good job.

" I can see that sir. We never even thought you had a Daughter. And that really made a huge impact. I'm sure she'll be in the papers tomorrow. " They laughed.

" I'll take that as a Compliment. " He smirked. " Well anyway, I'd just dropped in anytime of this week for the documents. Until then. " Reeve remarked and exited.

Cid sighed. _Pheww! Good thing I survived that. Cloud must give me a freaking raise for this._

" Well, I think it's time to go home now. I'm worn out too. " He let out an another sigh. " Oh well, Better fetch Shera now. 'Think, She'll punch me real hard later for ditching her with the other Entire Female Population. " Cid chuckled and walked towards Shera.

Moments after, _SMACK! _

Now we'll leave you to judge for that impeccable noise.

* * *

_At the inner depths of the Tuesti Mansion-At Reeve's room. _

Chelsea smiled when she saw her Young Mistress sound asleep. " She's really all worn out. "

She smiled. They have brought Tifa to the Master's Bedroom after passing out. They all panicked to death when they saw the Mistress fall. Good thing the Master is fast enough to catch her though. They had left the man she brought in with some maids to watch over. The Young Mistress sure would be sad if she knew that she passed out and had left the man all over by to himself.

" She is. " Reeve chuckled as Chelsea jumped out from Surprise.

" Oh Master! " She bowed.

" She's really so kind, isn't she? " He noted.

" Yes. Very. " She smiled. If it's kindness you're talking about, there should be no other prominent people more kindly than her Young master. But that goes same with her stubborn personality. She can be really so hyper sometimes. Like, really hyper.

" Well then. You can go and take a rest now. I'm sure you're worn out yourself too. " He paused. " Oh, How about the man she brought in? How's he? "

" Oh that, He's sound asleep too. " Reeve nodded. Come to think of it, He haven't seen the man's face since Tifa had brought him over.

" Ah, wait Chelsea. Can you stay for some more minutes? I'm just gonna go and check the Victim. " He chuckled and left.

" Sure thing, Master. " Chelsea replied thoughtfully.

Moments after, Reeve had reached Tifa's bedroom. They didn't bother on transferring the man on the guest rooms because that would just get more hectic. Besides he has some of the maids to guard him, in any case.

" Good evening master Reeve. " Two maids greeted him in rhythm.

" Good evening too. How's he? "

" Still asleep, Master. " They replied thoughtfully.

" Oh I see. " He leaned in to see the man's face.. It's.. " Noctis? " His eyes widened. What the heck happened to this guy? He laughed at his mind.

" Oh sir, Not to be rude, Do you know him? " The two maids squeaked.

" You'd be surprised. I wonder what happened to him though. That idiotic Prince. " He laughed. That made him remember King Caelum back at their Young days. He laughed. He, Caelum and Lockhart have been the best of buds. But they hadn't been in touch for years now. He sometimes himself wonders on how these men are doing now.

" Prince? Omo! He's a prince? " The girls squealed.

" Looks like you've got some fangirls already, huh. Son of Caelum. " He laughed. " Ohoho. Looks like you owe us some debt Caelum! Pwahahaha. "

* * *

Author's note: Okay. lol. That's all I can say for this Chapter. And at least it's kind of more longer. Hahahaha! Oh and Thank you for the Food minna-san! =)

Oh well, It looks like Reeve Tuesti here got some King sized Friends. lol joke. Geddit? Hahaha! You should be a King yourself too! Hahahaha. Hmm.. That thought.. It doesn't sound so bad doesn't it? Hahaha. X)

Oh and keep the love coming! Yeaaaah! \m/ Please review! Sankyuuu! I love you all! Really, From the bottom of my heart. Hekhekhek. =D

- Angelus

P.S. - HOPE! Oh my Hope! Another hawt man, Searching for who? Ahem. Ahem. *Fakes cough*


	12. Groceries

Chapter 12

* * *

Girls giggling. Sluts making their duck faces. Women chirping.

" I've never thought making a grocery can be this hectic. " He really does. He always had either bribed Cid into making his groceries or have his Assistant delivered it. Even though, He still makes it once in a Blue moon. But the last time he did it, was really, When the Moon got blue.

Cloud grabbed everything he thinks he can use. Their mother have at least taught them how to cook some simple meals like, Eggs. But, just really the simple ones. But also enough to survive Years and Years and Years since they both got desolated by their Parents.

But even so, That still, didn't stopped both of them to continue their lives. And voila! And just look at what they had achieved now. Hope has become a one fine brat, And has become the Director of Academy-A World renowned Scientific Expedition Group, And him-Third Richest Man in the whole Gaia and the sole owner of Strife Corporation.

He smiled at the thought. Maybe he had spoiled his Brother waaaay too much. Well at least he's doing great, just like him. At first he disapproved of Hope working, Because he didn't wanted for his brother to get tired and stressed just like what he had been suffering. But Hope's just too stubborn for him to listen. So he decided to just support him whatever he wanted to do.

His brother had been touring around the world because of their Field researches. At first he still gets worried too much to the point that he sent out guards with him. But they just got knocked out. He really is, too stubborn.

But at least he got himself fixed at one place now. But there's just something wrong with it.. Only at Hope's you will definitely see a Group with its Headquarters miles away from the Office of the Director. That's why he can't help himself to wonder. At all places-_Why Junon?_

Cloud tried asking his brother about it actually. But all the answer he gets were-" I have my reasons. Just trust me. " Then beams a smile. _The heck was that? What an Answer._

Going back, Cloud had just finished picking up the things he needed.

Noodles.

Hotdogs.

Eggs.

And other stuffs that's easy to cook.

He reached for the Counter and found the Cashier making giggles and cute faces-Which he totally ignored.

By the time he already had grabbed all his Groceries, the Cashier Girl suddenly spoke.

" A-ano.. Are you.. By any chance.. Cloud-sama? " She said shyly.

_What the heck? Cloud-sama? Sama? Well that's new. Didn't know I had an another name built. _He thought sheepishly. He beamed a Gorgeous smile at the Girl signalling that he is, The great Cloud-sama and walked away as fast as he could. Just as when he was about to open the Glass made door, A huge bump has been heard. Cloud turned his head quickly.

The Cashier Girl fainted.

He suddenly made a Disgustedly-confused face. A New power has been discovered.

* * *

_Meanwhile at some random place in the Busy City of Midgar.. _

" I want him.. " A smexy voice called out.

" Hrmm.. Ahh. Prince Noctis.. What.. To do? "

* * *

Author's Note: Oh My Noctis-Another freaking short chapter! Hahaha. X) Well anyway, Yay~ Another Double Update! Omnomnom. I'm loving this.

Thank you for the Reviews, And Please keep them Coming! Sankyuuu! =D

Lots of Hearts,

Angelus.


	13. Brotherly Talk

Chapter 13

* * *

By the time Cloud has already come back, He found Hope sleeping his head on the Counter. _He must be really tired isn't he? _

He then proceeded towards the counter and prepared to cook some Noodles. He himself is hungry. All he ate was Salad, Salad, Salad. And some bits of the other courses. He just doesn't feel like eating there.. Like, There's something wrong.

He sighed.

_Heeeey! Yuffieee! _

The voice rang in his head once more. He frowned. He didn't even got the chance to search for the Girl. He let an another sigh out as he cooked his Special Ramen.

Sniff Sniff.

" Bro.. ? " Hope scratched his eyes. " Oooh that smells nice! "

" Hehe. Of course, That's my Special Ramen. " Cloud boasted.

" But.. That just came from an Instant Noodle Pack right? "

" Urusai! It's not! " He defended as they laughed. Oh how he missed his brother. It's been 3 Years then. Since they last met. They have been too busy with their lives. With work, I say.

Silence occupied between the brothers and all you can hear is the bubbly sounds of the Noodles being cooked. Cloud turned off the heat and bubbly sounds started disappearing. He reached out Two Porcelain bowls and had each an average serving.

" Here. " He smiled.

" Sankyuu! " Hope replied cheerfully and digged in at the bowl. " This is good! Didn't know you got a Cook's Talent. " He winked.

Cloud ignored Hope's last statement and had himself eat too. _Oh that is good. _

" So bro.. Any Girlfriends? " Cloud's eye widened at Hope's statement. _Why does everyone keep bothering him about having a Girlfriend?_ He choked the noodles out of his body.

" WHAT? No, no. "

Hope chuckled. His brother still hadn't changed after all. Even when they were just younglings, All his brother did is study, study, study. He has a lot of fangirls even then. But he really didn't mind them. Betcha he doesn't even know he has.

He himself knows that his brother is one heck of a Good Looking guy, And besides, He's rich. Famous. Powerful. He can get anything he wants. He's also a hundred percent sure that when women sees him, They can now peacefully forget their Boyfriends. And Hope's also sure that he's beginning to be aware of those. He just doesn't flaunt it. Oh-Maybe he does, but unconsciously.

He glanced at his brother who's still in the highest level of denying. _Oh he's blushing! HAHAHA! Well that's a first_. Maybe he really does not have any but.. I'm pretty sure he has one in mind.

" So.. Any crushes? " He smirked.

Cloud felt his blood rush up to his face intensely_. What the heck Cloud! Madly inlove with a Voice? Oh STFU. _

" Oh come on don't lie! I know you too well brodah! " Hope continued to tease his brother. This is Spartaaaa!

" Well.. " Cloud gave up. He knows Hope as much as Hope knows him back.

And there our Blonde Hero told all his secret crush on a Voice to his pestering little brother.

Cloud tried to explain majestically as he can. But Hope just keeps laughing, and laughing. And laughing.

They both talked about these and these. How he met 'the voice', how he realized his feelings. You can say those moments can be really delicate, But to Hope, This is one heck of an Entertainment. But he really didn't mind though. It's funny as how it looks like.

Hope had serious questions for him in store even though all he did was to laugh. He asked on why. On why he got attached to the voice so much. He himself didn't know. He only gave a Smile as an answer. It's too hard to reply to that question at this moment.

Next question Hope had was a Did. Did you tried looking for her? Of course he did. But to the unfortunate of unluckiness, He still hadn't found her. But that's okay. He said to himself. It's merely Two days since then. He can find her. He definitely will.

* * *

_Cloud's Pad, 10:00 in the Morning_

At long last. It's morning. Last night was a very looooooooooooooooooooooong night. A long long long night.

He and Hope really had fun talking to each other. _It's been awhile. _

Cloud got up and fixed himself. He took a fine Shower. Oh how does that feel good! He got himself an another set of a Black Suit paired with a Red tie that conflicts with his White skin and Blonde hair perfectly.

He looked at his surroundings to see if Hope is there. He found nothing. So.. " Yosh! I'm ready for work! " He enthusiastically cheered. That really is fun to say. But funny to see.

He went downstairs only to find Hope chirping in some snacks while watching T.V. _Goodness gracious, Thank you Gaia he didn't cooked. _

He grabbed his Suitcase and keys and dashed out. " Just order over the phone if you're hungry! " He made a shout out and roared the engine of Fenrir. He had his suitcase placed at the Compartment. He smiled when he heard Hope's 'Okay'.

Cloud's speed slowed when he heard a Grumble. He forgot to take a Breakfast! _Demmet. _Maybe he'll just take a Coffee break later. He soon found himself at the Parking lot of the World renowned Strife Corporation when his phone got a Text message. It's from Cid. _Oopsie._

He said that he'll be running late today. _That's fine_. But what grabbed Cloud's Attention was the real Content. _Reeve Tuesti closed the deal! _He let a sigh full of relief. He looked at the Sky.

Cloud smiled. He did well. He really did.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry haven't updated for some daaays. =DD Anyway, Not much of a fluff here but.. I promise to make it up in the next Chapter. Hekhekhek.. I'm excited, really. XDD Maybe something will happen. A meeting, perhaps? Hahaha!

Oh and for the terminoligy used:

Urusai - Japanese, it means Shut up.

STFU - Internet Slang, means Shut the FcknafkjdbFJASBCk up.

Anyway, Please review! I love you all! Sankyuu!


	14. Waking up

A/N: Okay, So I decided to update quickly since all of you wanted to see the fluff already. Or some.

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

_Four Days after the Party._

_Noctis' POV_

I glanced at the first thing I noticed. The Clockwork.

Four freaking days have passed since I got myself injured from falling down a Two High Story Balcony. I found myself lied down in a Large Room. Judging by the things I saw around, It's a Girl's room. _Did I got raped?_ I had that look on my face as I tried to stand up but ended up falling.

I gulped and slowly took a glance at my Body. I'm still wearing my suit. So that sums up that _I didn't got raped right? _

I took off my Tuxedo and found bandage all over my body. Then that was the only time I noticed of the Bandages carefully placed in my head. I tried to stand up again, This time holding on anything that can support my weight. I made my way to the Vanity table that held a White Circular Mirror embedded with magnificent curves. I took time but, I finally got to take a stare at myself.

I can't help but to chuckle. I looked like some Tribe Chief of a Random Tribe out in Amazon. Just as I was to sit, The door blew open. I'm surprised to what I saw myself. I smiled in appreciation.

" You're the last person I can think off in saving me. " We both chuckled. I was just about to say my thanks when I got interrupted.

" Haha! I had the maids left you for a minute and you've gained consciousness. I should've done that earlier.. " He joked. " Well still, I'm sorry to say but, I'm really not the one. " I stared at Reeve Tuesti, Confused. If he's not, Then who?

" Who? " I asked in rhythm with my thoughts. He grinned.

" Tifa. " Tifa who? Who's that? Is she the owner of this Room? I just stared at him.

" My daughter. " Well that's a first. " I didn't know you had a daughter. Mr Tuesti. " I replied cooly.

" Hahaha! That's because you ran late, Prince. Too late to see the Announcement. "

Oh. Now I understand. " But still, I want to thank you.. I believe it has been 4 Days isn't it? Prompto must have been looking all over for me. " I chuckled. And he probably had said everything to Father.

" Ah.. Don't worry! Your idiotic father already knows you're in my custody. " Reeve winked. " And that's why he now owns me some debt! Hahahaha. "

" Well sir, If I may ask, Can I talk to your Daughter? Or at least arrange a meeting so I can give my utmost thanks to her.. " I trailed off. I felt nervous talking about this daughter of his.

" Sure you can! Ah you don't have to arrange a meeting or something. She's at the Church, If you want to meet her. "

I immediately caught the thought. The church he told me and Cloud before. The one at the top of the hill. " Church huh.. " I mumbled. But I didn't expected for Reeve to hear it though.

" Yeah. She's praying. " He paused.

" Praying for you. "

My eyes widened at the thought. S-she? Praying for me? A total Stranger? I had that look on my Face. " You must be shocked. Haha! Well, That's Tifa for you. " He grinned.

" Do you know that.. She fainted after carrying you all the way here and treating your wounds? " And there goes another shocking story to be added in my life.

" But no worries, She just slept for a whole day, that's all. She just got tired, I think. " He paused and smiled. " I was surprised myself to see that it's you, you know. But I won't ask already if how you came to fall down. Tifa will smack me for sure. "

" Huh? I-I mean.. Why? " I asked. Really. Why?

" She's just simply like that. She says that it may hurt your feelings. I LOL-ed at that. She even almost cried for you for goodness sakes. "

Another shocking story. " W-what? " I tried not to laugh at the thought.

" Yeah. Because she thought that she may be too late for saving you. Or too slow to treat your wounds. That's why since she woke up, She'll come here, Check on you. Then will go out straight at the Church to pray for you. " Reeve grinned.

I was so overwhelmed by the treatment. How could a mere girl who doesn't even know me do that?

" And she doesn't even know you! Hahaha! " He added. That probably sums up all of it. " Well anyway, Since you're okay now, You might want give your daddy a call. There's a phone at the Bedside. "

" Oh, It's okay sir. I'll just go home straight. " I stood up, still wobbly but I can handle it better than moments ago. " I am fully in your debt. " I said proudly and did a 90 Degree bow.

" And also.. I'll be visiting your Daughter maybe tomorrow morning. I have a lot of things to make up. " I smiled. Reeve just nodded as I made my wobbly way out.

" Like Father, Like Son. " Reeve chuckled.

* * *

Author's Note: Next time! Next time! Next time. lol.

For Anon, Yes dear. Yes. I like to take things slowly, thank you very much.

Please Review! =)

- Angelus


	15. New Day

A/N: I freaking felt that there's something missing at the last chapter.. Hm.. More.. Dialogues? lol. Well anyway. Here ya go.

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Days have passed and I haven't still found the Girl. Cloud let a sigh of great disbelief. He stared at the mountain of paper works filed at his desk. Just how can this get more sad?

" Maybe I should go downtown to have some coffee. Yeah. I should do that. " Cloud stood up and dashed off.

Cloud's Office is located at the 32th floor-at the very top of the Building, Occupying the whole wide floor. It's theme colors were simple White and Black partnered with Glass built Furnitures. The surrounding walls were also proportionally half made in Glass, the other half made with Rock decor.

Just as he was about to take a step out of the Elevator, He heard some screamings.

" Cid. Tss. " He mockingly murmured. He decided to make a stop at the 31st floor so he can tell his secretary that he'll be taking a break. And also partly to ask Cid if he wants to tag along.

" Elena, I'll be going out. I'll just grab some coffee. " He slightly smiled. But slightly enough to make Elena swoon again. Cloud may not particularly know nothing about this but, The search for his Secretary almost turned into a Battle Royale. Something like Hunger Games, If I may say so.

Cid was the one responsible for this-Who else would be? But he himself didn't expected for a Bitch slapping contest to be held right in front of his eyes. Good thing Cloud wasn't there. He can bet a million gil that Cloud would have a heart attack. It's too much for his poor heart.

Cloud may be an all-package-deal. Gorgeous.

Sexy.

Handsome.

A Cutie. (Ew)

Rich!

Smart.

Deviously wise.

Kind. (He really is.)

Perfection. What more can I say? But in every perfection there's a flaw. And for Cloud, There's none. Just kidding. However, This flaw might not be a flaw itself, But just a matter of cuteness stored in his Personality. Well, Let's just say that.. You might see him as a Man that knows it all, And can handle anything thrown at him, But.. He's really gay. Joke! Gotcha. Hehe. The fact is-True, He can handle anything you can throw at him, But there's one thing.

Girls.

Believe it or not, Cloud really can't handle Girls. To the point that he really doesn't care about them. Anyway, I'm saying my utmost sorry for you Fangirls.

Going back to reality, The ruckus at the 31st Floor we're still ongoing. Cloud walked past at Elena without even making her speak. Elena's table were located right at the Special Elevator only to be used by going to Cloud's Floor. This floor however resembles a huge difference than the one above. There are rooms. One was exceptional, Bigger than the others, And this is where the Chaotic Vice President Highwind does his magic.

Cloud entered the room only to find Cid almost, Almost strangling a totally Random Employee. He really doesn't know all of them. Just who he thinks were important.

" CID! " He shouted in great shock. Despite not knowing them all, He still, is the one who gives them their Daily living. And in the depth of his heart, he really cares for them genuinely.

" What're you doing? " He added on. He sighed in relief when he saw Cid breathing normally again.

Cid sighed heavily. " Well.. " A story has been told.

It took 30 Minutes of explaining the whole story. Someone flirted with someone to obtain a certain information. Then there goes the chain. Cloud though, understood this. Much to Cid's disappointment, The President just said it's fine. However, Certain punishments will be done.

" So, Anyway, Want some coffee? " Cloud grinned. The Random employee issue has now been cleared and all are stable as of the moment. Cid frowned and smiled at the statement. This guy really. After all of these problems, he still wants to go and grab some coffee. Unfortunately, He still has alot, ALOT, to do.

" Heh. I'm not leaving until I finished all of these. Unlike you, I like my table to be clean. " He motioned at the Hill of Filed papers at the table.

Cloud pouted. So sad. It'd be nice for once to have at least a companion. Well that's okay. " Your loss! " He sticked his tounge out and dashed off.

* * *

_Meanwhile.. With Noctis_

It's been a day since I left the Tuesti Grounds. When I came back to my House, I was greeted by the Shateis or Wakashus, Kyodais and the servants. I went to the living room, Only to find my Father sitting pretty with a Coffee with Gladiolus, Prompto and Ignis. First thing that came to my mind were, Why the heck is he at my house? Doesn't he have any Kingdom to rule?

I immediately smacked my Father like what I usually do when I was still back at the Palace. You can think of this as a personal greeting. I ranted and ranted over and over at him. He says why, it's just normal for a Father to worry about his son, ain't it? All I can say is wow. How in the world can you describe on how his actions were considered as a of those in a worrying father? We just ranted and ranted all over again until he left.

After that long father and son moment, I had my injuries treated. Prompto and the others kept on asking on what in the world happened to me. Guess father hadn't told them anything. Well, I don't intend to hide it but, Now's not the time. I think.. Anyway, After the treatment, I quickly took a shower. I don't think that they gave me bath back there. Hope not though.

Moments passed, I went to Saiko-komon, My advisor, Let's just call him Red. He likes Red so, Yeah. I just asked on how the Family was doing when I went gone. I was the Oyabun after all.

Going back to the Reality, I had Ignis drive the car and accompany me to buy some.. Umm. Flowers. As a sign of appreciation, Of course. I told Ignis everything that had happened, And I really don't like the look on his Face.

And he really acts strange. Whenever I speak, He giggles.

* * *

Author's note: Awww! Sorry to end it here. I wanna maintain the Shortness. lol, Kidding. Anyway, I'm really excited! I wanna take things in Details so, I wanna take things slow. Hope it's alright.

Anyway, If you're confused with Noctis, His Family originally controls a Modern style like Yakuza. So yeah. Here's the Terminologies used.

Shatei/Wakashu - The Children (Not literally) or Younger Brothers in the Family. Under the

Control of the Kyodai, But it's still the Oyabun's words that's final.

Kyodai - The Brothers. They're high in rank in a Clan.

Saiko-komon - The advisor of Oyabun.

Oyabun - The Father. The absolute leader of a Clan.

Thanks Wikipedia! :DD Hahaha. XD Please make a Review! =D


	16. The Real Beginning

A/N: You can notice the little changes in the way the Point of View was seen. Sometimes viewed as 1st Person, then the next as a Third Person. Don't be confused, All are still from Noctis.

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

"Boss, What do you think of this?" My eyes widened when I saw what Ignis was holding.

A ring. A fukoapjvidfsmcnkdsng ring.

I smacked him right at the top of his head. Just what do he think am I gonna do? I'm not like a suitor or anything. "Aw! What the heck boss?" He shouted.

"Shut up Ignis. Let's just go." I said coolly as we walked out of the Mall. Really! I should've chosen Gladiolus to come with me instead of Ignis. All he did was to pester me and tease me about this 'Tifa'. I don't even freaking know her!

Moments have passed and we arrived at the Church. I'm becoming more nervous and nervous as the seconds pass by-Which I really don't know why. I breathed in and out to at least cool my nerves. We had the car park at the downhill, so we walked our way up. By the time we have reached the top, Ignis were panting heavily already. As if he hadn't had any training back at the House. _Heh._

The surroundings were filled with vast green grasses with Mountain Flowers roaming randomly. The Church were made by Stone painted with the color white. You can feel the wind massaging every pore of your skin, and every strand of your hair. I looked up, And saw the Cerulean Filled heaven. Something suddenly rang on me, But I can't remember having any memory about it. There was this Girl and a pair of Boys with her.. Strange enough, They have no faces.

I was saddened at the thought. Why? I don't know but, All I can say is Why?

I paused and stood there. The path were equally made with rocks. Beside that Path were wooden benches sat in the Grasses. It all looked so clean. It feels like heaven to be there. The ambiance. The fragrant. The sight. It was all perfect.

I didn't know I was completely lost at my own thoughts, Until Ignis snapped me out of it.

"Oji, Are we coming in?" He teased.

"Uh. Yeah." I tried to hide my embarrassment. But it was all too beautiful that I can't help myself to drown in this serenity. Ignis opened the Grand door, And there we saw another piece of majesty. Just as the outside were colored in White, The insides of the Church were equally made in White and Velvet Red.

You can smell the sweet fragrance of the Flowers beautifully placed as a decoration starting from the Doorstep up 'till the Arch. It was all peaceful. The townsfolk were smiling, as they pray. But what caught my Attention were that Black thing that sat in the side of the Altar.

It was a Grand Piano. A Black one, With a Single Red Rose placed atop partnered with the Glorious Rays of Sun bestowed upon the whole instrument. It was open though. I can't help but wonder on who was the owner. Well maybe it was those of Tifa's. I remember Reeve saying that his daughter were the one responsible for all of this.

I tried to look around, But I suddenly remembered that I still haven't met her. So how the heck am I going to find her?

"So boss, Where's your Girlfriend?" Yeah, I've been asking myself on where is she. Well of course, Just ignore the last word.

"Let's try to ask one of the Folks around." I approached a Girl, Preferably just a 10 Year Old. She wore a White Sleeveless Shirt and a White skirt as well. Her Hair was in a Raven Brown, Braided whole by a Pink Bow at the End.

" Uh, Hey there." Noctis stuttered.

"..." The girl turned her face up to meet Noctis'. She smiled.

"Uh.. Can I ask a question?"

She just giggled. "But mister! You just asked one.." She let out a small laugh, with Ignis laughing at the Background as well.

"Ah oh. Sorry." Noctis mumbled and turned around as if though he has given up, And will just try to ask an another person.

"Wait!" She grinned. "What is that you want to ask, Mister?"

Noctis smiled at the Girl. "Well, I need to find someone."

The girl's face turned into a confused one. "Who is it? What does she look like? Do you know her name?"

Noctis' eyes widened at surprise. She sure asks alot of questions. And how did she even know I was finding a 'She'?

"I don't particularly know anything about her.. One thing though. Only her name. Can you help me?" I tried to smile fully.

"Sure! But.. There's one condition!"

Great. A 10 year old asking for a Condition. Kids nowadays have been really wise now ain't it? "What is it? "

"You give me one flower from that." She motioned at the Bouquet of various of Flowers lodged between my arm and sideways. I was kind of surprised. There were a lot of flowers here already.

"Oh. Okay." I plucked a Velvet rose and handed it to the girl. By the way her expression changed, I'm sure she liked it.

"Woaah. It's so pretty. I bet she'll like this!" She exclaimed. "So mister.. What's the name?" She continued while she smelled the rose.

"Tifa." Her eyes widened. And by the looks of it, She knows who am I talking about.

"Tifa?" She giggled. "She's at the back. You can normally find her beside the Sakura Tree doing anything." She grinned. But before I can say anything else, She quickly made a goodbye and dashed off outside.

"Well that was easy." Ignis cheered. I just smirked and walked our way at the back.

There I found a wide garden of Roses. It was all aligned beautifully. But what would really catch one's attention were a Huge Pink Tree-A Sakura tree to be exact, Sitting at the Middle Edge of the Hill, and a Girl, preferably sleeping underneath.

* * *

Author's note: Yay! Hahaha. Sorry again to end it here. So any triple guesses on who's the girl? =D And the heck! Connotations keep vanishing! Whatta happen? :[

Terminologies used:

Oji - Shortened way of saying Oji-sama; Another way to say My lord, Similar to Sama itself.

Please Reviewww! It makes me happy =D

Angelus.


	17. Weird Memories

A/N: Lol okay. XD I'm kind of not in myself.. lollllll Anyway, Hope you enjoy this Chapter.

This is where all things will begin. The True beginning.

***When Tifa plays, Just insert Aerith's Theme. =)**

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

Noctis walked towards the Sakura Tree-Or preferably, The Girl who were laid underneath the Heavenly tree. He took steps carefully, almost tiptoeing. He doesn't know why but he somehow felt more nervous.

The more steps he take, The more the figure becomes clearer. He smiled. " So this is my savior, huh? " He mumbled.

The girl was just like any ordinary gal out there. You wouldn't even think that she was a Daughter of some freaking rich man.

Noctis sat just behind the figure. He then leaned in to see her complexions. She wore a White Summer Dress with tie straps, partnered with a Summer Hat thrown atop at her face, Making it impossible to see. Just as he was about to wake her up, He noticed her Dark Auburn hair scattered beautifully, as if though someone arranged them in places.

He had the urge to touch it, He hesitated at first but, His thoughts prevailed. Just as his caress were to get any better, Something rang again on him.

His hands gripped his head. Flashbacks of memories he doesn't even know took place. Pain took throughout his body. Its coming from every direction. Voices playfully calling him at the background. Before he knew it, He collapsed once more.

* * *

" Uh.. " Noctis narrowed his eyes. _*insert Aerith's theme* _

He was awoken by a Heavenly Bliss of an Angelic Sound. He carefully opened his eyes which straightly went at the Ceiling. The said ceiling were made of both glass and cemented stones. Both were made proportionally, Allowing one to see the Vast Midnight Blue night sky.

_Wait, what? Night? Sky? _Then that was the only time that he had come to his senses. He sit up immediately, As if though he just woken up from a terrifying, horrible dream. He searched his surroundings, only to find a familiar place. Velvet Carpet, Wooden Church chairs, Flowers aligned beside them along with the carpet. And of course, The Grand Piano. But there's something different this time. The Piano were still open. But at this point, There's someone playing along with it. It's a Girl. She wore a White Dress, and held a Dark Auburn hair. It swayed together with the wind perfectly, Along with the majestic dance of her fingers in its own dancefloor.

"Oh, Noctis-oji!" Noctis' eye averted away from the figure playing an angelic melody. He turned sideways, And there he found his childhood-friend/driver, looking at him like he had just seen a ghost.

"Yo." That was all he can say. He composed himself, snatched a glance at the lady who seem to not hear them. He fixed himself, He was laid down at one of the Church's Benches. He puts down his feet and surprised to stumble something. It was the bouquet of flowers he bought a while ago. He picked it up and turned sideways again to face his companion.

"What happened?" He had those innocently confused eyes, almost wanting Ignis to say 'Aww', But no, He'd just get a thousand smack.

"Why don't we ask the lady mistress?" He told him speaking in a 3rd person point of view.

"This is so embarrassing." Ignis was taken aback. _Ohh! What did just that monkey said? Embarrassed? Him? Oh.. Lady Tifa! Anegooo! I have all my bets for you. _

Noctis stood up, Lodging the bouquet at his sides again, and carefully walked towards the girl without any more talks.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Every step crooked soundly against the flooring. Even so, The melody that played through every hole in the Church didn't cease to stop.

Noctis stood behind her, watched her play. Every sway of her arms, her fingers, it's all perfect. You can feel the bliss of the melody through the air, caressing every pore in your skin.

But all soon ended, and the lid was closed. But the woman still hadn't moved, as if waiting for the man to make the first contact. Noctis snapped out when he heard a click. He didn't minded to look for the source though, Because it all seemed that the only thing that he can see was the person sitting in front of a piano before him.

"A-ano.." He stuttered. He seemed lost at his words.

He heard a small 'hm', a very soft sound, you almost can't hear it.

"Tifa?" He spoke her name as if it was the softest, and delicate thing you can ever speak of.

He prepared himself, as when the Girl that goes in the name of Tifa moved demurely to face him.

Soon then, All things began to light up. He never expected to see any of this. She smiled at him, As if she just gave an innocent boy a swirly lollipop. But all that faded away and turned into a pout when she saw the look of his face. His mouth and eyes were wide open, His ears are swelling, not to mention his face, that was all red.

If she hadn't swayed her hands up front, he wouldn't have still have snapped out of it.

"Heeeeeeey!" She pouted once more. "Are you okay?" She asked cheerily, But still has the trail of worry in her voice.

_What's happening to me? This all feels so nostalgic. I don't know why. Am I seeing an Angel? _Noctis thought, until he got snapped out when two soft things suddenly bulged in the both of his shoulders. He looked at them, It was a pair of white delicate hands. He followed it, Starting from the fingers, to the arms, up until the face of the owner.

He looked at her eyes sharply but softly at the same time. It was as if he knew her from his past life, like they have been together since the beginning. Something rang on him again. Three faceless kids, playing merrily at a wide grassland with only a single Tree upon. A familiar one though. It looked like the tree he last saw this morning. A Sakura tree.

The girl shook him over and over, but got no response. Just as she was about to give up, She was taken aback because of a sudden action made by the Man she was holding in. He held her hand with a mixed emotion in his face, then collapsed.

* * *

Author's note: OH WHHHY! Noctis WHHHY! Y U KEEP COLLAPSING? Demmet. Hahaha! Sorry guys that I haven't been taking more fluffs. I just wanna give more meaning to the Background of the Characters. =D

Terms used:

Oji - Honorific, used to address someone respectfully. Shortened way of saying Oji-sama. Thus, Noctis-oji.

Anego - Means Older Sister, also referred as Lady boss (Most used in Yakuza Clans)

**Oh and don't forget to stop by for a Review! =D ILY you all! =DD**

- Angelus


	18. Meeting Tifa : Noctis

**A/N: FINALLY! OMG FINALLY *.***

_P.S. - Tifa's the one to speak first._

* * *

Chapter 18 - Meeting Tifa:Noctis

* * *

"_Why does he keep collapsing every time?" A giggle let out. _

_Another giggle followed. "Maybe he's stunned by your beauty, anego!" _

"_Nyi! It's not like that. Does he have any.. illness or something?" _

"_As of now, We are sure that he doesn't have any." _

"_Hmm.. You make it sound like he really has one, mister!" _

"_Hehe. Just kidding. We called his father earlier, he says it's alright and just let him be. He also said that he already called your father too, and it's alright for you to stay the night, since it's really getting dark." _

"_Really? Would that be okay?" _

"_Yes. Don't worry, we won't do any harm on you. You're Oyabun's girl after all." _

"_Ne! What do you mean by that?" _

"_Hehehehe. You know-"_

"Gruuuh."

"_He's alive!" _

"_Hmm. You're so mean mister! Of course he is! I'm an expert at tending wounds! Nyahahaha."_

"_Let's just let him wake up at his own will"_

"_Okiee!"_

Noctis was, once again, woken up. But again, it's different this time. His narrowed eyes opened slowly, second by second. Still half asleep, he searched his surroundings only to find a very, very familiar place. Tatami mats covered the whole floor, A very familiar set of drawers, Shoji doors, You name it. But how could he forget? It's his own bedroom after all.

He suddenly noticed two figures chatting idly just in front of his Door. He tried to stand up, which came successfully, and slammed the door open, only to find a very familiar figure of a man's, and another one, which resembled of a female's.

They turned around to see the Prince dumbfounded. What? Why is she here?

"Yo boss! You're alive! Yippee! We shall celebrate! Shanteis! Go prepare a feast now! Oyabun is alive! Mwahahaha." The man exclaimed, who turned out to be his ever teasing companion, Ignis.

A giggle let out once more, and Noctis averted his eyes from Ignis to the Girl.

"Are you.. Tifa?" He asked nervously. He really doesn't even know why he's stuttering.

She gave a heartfelt smile. "Yes." She paused. "Why, Are you dissatisfied?" She jokingly said as she stood up from her place. The whole place were a Traditional Japanese House. The floor were either made of Tatami mats or wood, which were slightly elevated from the Ground. The Caelum Household was really breathtaking. It was Tifa's first time to be in one of those kind of houses, and that really made her so happy. The whole household wields such a wide space, thus having such wide garden. One thing is just remarkable at it though. Just at the front of the bedroom she was sitting just now, There lay a Sakura Tree. But it seems that it doesn't get much nutrients because by the looks of it, It's going down.

"Im just kidding!" She let out a small laugh. The guy she was speaking to was still dumbfounded. "Are you okay now? You really got me-us, worried back there! You keep on collapsing wherever you're close with me." She shook her head off and made a few steps. "I just hope you don't collapse now. You really are a big baby, you know." She giggled and winked an eye.

A laugh followed, and soon more voices came in, also laughing, preferably by the said statement.

"W-what did you say?" Noctis said with a bit of arrogance, but still stuttering.

"Nothing." She stuck a tongue out and grinned. It's her first time well, just exclude the party Yuffie dragged her, to be out in other places. It's either the Mansion or the Church that she's really only allowed to gone to.

Ignis stood up, seeing Noctis blush, maybe out of anger. Or out of hoity-toity. He quickly grabbed his Shoulders and Tifa's Arms, and led them to the main room, where the celebrations are usually held.

Tifa's eyes widened on what she was seeing. There were a lot of food, drinks and people already gathered up! To think that the order was just given minutes ago, They have already done it all already. The whole main room were a wide wide traditional Japanese room, Just like what she used to see on Home Shopping Network, But wider, not to mention longer. Traditional Tables and Chairs are aligned at the sideways, with one exceptionally wider table and chair at the Top center. You could say it was designated for their leader.

Still being dragged in, Other men, servants and members are well, of course, looking at her. It's like she was the first girl to step on there.

"Sorry they look like that. Hehe~ Maybe it's because you're the very first girl to be able to take a step from this house." He giggled which made Noctis' eyes widen. By the looks of it, He took that as a shocking statement.

Tifa, Noctis and Ignis reached the other end of the room, And the Mister, who goes by the name of Ignis, made Noctis sit at the center. He looked around, as if trying to find another seat, but found nothing, sighed.

* * *

_Tifa's POV _

We reached the other end of the room, And Mister Ignis made the other Man he was dragging sit at the Center. _Was he their leader? _I had that confused expression all over my face.

Soon enough, He sighed heavily. I got confused again, It's because he motioned for me to sit beside that man. True, I've saved him, Tended him for several time already, but it seems that I always forget to ask for his name. Mister Ignis grabbed my shoulders and forced me to sit down-beside the dark haired man.

All soon become quiet, and I looked around when I stumbled at his face. He's biting his lip, and looks like he wants to just go away from this room. I giggled.

Mister Ignis then stood up, with a Wine glass in his hand and exclaimed.

"Long live the Lovers!"

* * *

Author's Note: Finally! Oh my gosh finally someone now knows someone! XD

Oh well, Noctis got ahead. XD This is gonna be long! Hahaha. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

I'll be posting the picture of the dress Tifa wore, and Noctis' house at my Profile. Maybe after the next update. =D Hahahaha~

Please review! I'll give you a cookieee! Haha~

- Angelus Ulquiorra


	19. Off to Dreamland!

**A/N: I am so lolled. Oh guys, If you have some spare time, Come drop by into my profile and view some other CLOTI Stories. =D Sankyuuu!**

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

_Tifa's POV_

_-Flashback-_

_We reached the other end of the room, And Mister Ignis made the other Man he was dragging sit at the Center. Was he their leader? I had that confused expression all over my face._

_Soon enough, He sighed heavily. I got confused again, It's because he motioned for me to sit beside that man. True, I've saved him, Tended him for several times already, but it seems that I always forget to ask for his name. Mister Ignis grabbed my shoulders and forced me to sit down-beside the dark haired man._

_All soon become quiet, and I looked around when I stumbled at his face. He's biting his lip, and looks like he wants to just go away from this room. I giggled._

_Mister Ignis then stood up, with a Wine glass in his hand and exclaimed._

"_Long live the Lovers!"_

I widened my eyes from what I heard. Did he just say 'Lovers'?

_Whaaaaaat? _- I screamed at my head. How the heck did I become his lover and vice versa? Truth to be told, I really don't have any clue about this 'Looove'. You might not believe it but, that really could happen if for your whole freaking life, You're stuck on your house. It's not that I don't like it but, It still sure makes you want to know more about the outside world.

All of the people-Men, screamed and partied. I felt blood rushing in my face. This is so embarrassing! I tried to look around, and that's the only time that I came to notice the man I was sitting beside. I'm too drowned in my own thoughts that I forgot about him! I looked at him, he's just quiet, sitting pretty, while still biting his lip. He looked relaxed. Maybe I should just relax too. I guess I can't change anything.. It's not true anyway. Even though I'm locked up for years (lol.), I still watch those Corny Soap Operas they show on T.V.. Nehh. He'll deal with it anyway.. Right?

I again took a glance at him, He's kind of vexed than some moments ago, but he's still quiet. Still relaxed. But one thing though.. He's still biting his lower lip, And I think it's kind of trembling.. What's he doing? If he continues to do that, He might injure himself from biting his lip. He's such a kid. Nyahahaha.

I stared at the other men partying. Some are going towards us, to him. To me. Before they reach us, I took an another stare back at Mr. Ignis. He's having fun with some of the goons. I think.. He's saying something but I can't hear it, And I'm not really good at reading lips. He's kind of showing them something, Are those pictures? I really can't see much, some of his friends are blocking the sight.

I just giggled, They're all having fun. I wanted to start a conversation too, but I don't know any of their names. Only Mister Ignis.. I looked back at 'their leader', I was thinking of asking his name, Since it'll really be weirder if I don't ask is sooner or later. But what I saw made me really laugh. Of course, I'm still kind of worried but, I knew this would happen.

* * *

_Noctis' POV _

I bit my lip to the fullest. That's the only reaction I need right now. I am so gonna kill Ignis later.

I sat there, pretending to be calm, At least to ease the girl sitting beside me. I relaxed my Eyebrows, trying all my hard for it not to twitch. I tried to relax all my nerves, But my feet are fighting me, for they're already cramping from my Position. I simply did an Indian Sit, with my hands tensed at my lap, emanating those 'I-am-the-boss' aura.

I snatch glances from the corner of my eyes, first at my colleagues, then at Tifa time to time. But mostly at Tifa's. I want to see how she's taking it, and as I see, it's better than how I take it.

I observed my surroundings. And oh this is bad. Shanteis, and other members are coming towards us. I can't let them touch Tifa. This'll just worsen the lies Ignis gave them. I looked around, Only to see Ignis showing some kind of stuff from his Cellphone to Prompto and the others. Just you wait Ignis! I am so gonna smack your head off.

More men are coming towards us. Some of them are drunk, some are half drunk, some are just playing dumb so I won't have to smack their heads off tomorrow when they're sober, given the reason that they're-'Drunk'.

Without knowing, My lip already bled from the strength of my Clenching teeth.

I jumped, Not because of my bleeding lip, But because of what this Tifa did. My eyes have the very clues of shockness. She suddenly leaned in, My face inches away from hers. She had grabbed a handkerchief-a white one, and immediately wiped the blood off of my lip.

"Geez. Are you done dilly-dallying? You should really know how to take care of yourself. See? " She paused from wiping, and made me see the amount of blood she got. "Tsk Tsk.." She hummed, and wiped my lip again. I felt all the blood from my feet rush up to my face.

But it's just since then that I notice everyone stopped from whatever they were doing. All soon become quiet, and I, We, got all kind of stares. Dirty looks, Ahuh ahuh looks, 'I-knew-it! Faces, And so much more. It's good though, that the girl who was currently wiping my mouth didn't noticed anything.

"There! That's better!" She beamed a smile to me, making me feel an another set of blood rush. She then turned around to me and called to Ignis. She asked for something I think. Ignis went out, and after some seconds, he went back with an some ices in his hands.

"Gee! Don't you even have some Ice packs here? Judging that you're a Yakuza, you must have at least some first aid kits, right?" She sighed and leaned on to me again. I just sat there, speechless. Why can't I freaking say something?

She had the ice packed by an another handkerchief, This time a patterned one. She had her hands at my head and tilted it, putting the ice pack at my lips which won a very long set of 'awww'.

"Close your eyes and rest for a bit." Her voice is so soothing, that I can't help but just comply. It's just since then I felt another touch which led my head on a wall, A soft one though. It's a bit low however, which made me adjust my position but owned an 'ouch' because of the cramp I'm having.

"Why? Do you have a cramp or something?" She asked into which I nodded, with still my eyes closed.

"Why don't you straighten your body? C'mon, lay here." She smiled, while patting something. I opened my eyes, only to see that I was leaning on her shoulders. I blushed, again. And another blush came in, as that I see that the 'here' she was saying was her lap.

"Its okay. I think you're also tired so, come on, I'm gonna lend you my lap." She smiled again. I returned a simple 'hm', motioning yes. I again adjusted and put my head to her lap. Oh how's that! So soft and delicate. This is heaven!

It's only that time that I came to hear the chatters.

"_She really will make a good wife!" _

"_Yes, Yes. A Beauty, Has the smarts, Plus the kindness that matches to Noctis-ouji!" _

"_Look at those two! I can't help but say awww"_

"_Awww!" _

"_She's my Idol! Did you just see what she did? She commanded Ouji-sama and Ouji-sama didn't even made any complaints and just complied to all of what she says!" _

"_Such a great lady! Aigooo!" _

"_Anegoo! You have my utmost respects!"_

Noctis' eyebrows twitched, but still had his smirk.

"_If Noctis-sama will let go of her, I will be so glad to chase after her." _

Then that did it. His face went to an annoyed one unconsciously. Why? He really doesn't know either. Just as he was about to open his eyes to search for the one who made the statement, He felt a soft, delicate hand put into his eyes, which made him relax and just forget his annoyed-ness. It's as if though it was placed there just to sooth his nerves.

"Rest well." That was the last thing he remembered before going to dreamland.

* * *

Author's note: For me this chapter is the sweetest as far. *giggles*

Fuuuuu! I want some CloTi moments alreaaady! Hahahaha~ Anyway, Please please review! Sankyuuu!

More hearts,

_Angelus._


	20. Off to Dreamland! Part Two!

A/N: OMFG SCHOOL'S HERE! I HAVE CLASSES ALREADY DEMMET! XD This is such a sad moment. So guys.. I think this'll be my last update.. For now. See you next year! Mwahahahaha

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Joke_. Pwahahaha. But I probably wont update for a freaking while. XD

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

_Tifa's POV_

_Did his hair just turned into some kind of brown? Or.. was that just my imagination? _

I shook my head vigorously, clearing all my thoughts as I took a glance again at the young man sleeping on my lap. I blushed. What was I thinking? Lending my lap to a totally unknown man.. Well, I mean not totally.. Argh! Beat it.

I slowly removed my hands from covering his eyes. I think I managed to make him sleep. And woah that was fast.

"He's so obedient!" I whispered chuckley. I tried my best to suppress my laugh, making my Red face more of a Tomato. I took a stare at him, He's kind of cute.. He's so strong at the outside but I think he's really gentle in the inside and really cares for his comrades.. I think. I've never really seen him spoken a few words more than my name. She blushed at thought. _Gawd what am I thinking!_

"Uh.. Oujo-sama.." And boom! That's the only time I have realized my environment. They were all staring at us. At me. The guys who were coming towards us moments ago are freezed at their current positions. Mister Ignis also stared at me, with their faces deeply examining the things that just happened. My face heat up once more.

"O-oh, uh.. " I covered my mouth using a hand, with my eyes averted from deep embarrassment.

"Ah no, It's okay Oujo-sama!" Mister Ignis spurted out, breaking the silence. "Hey you guys! Stop staring! It's making our Hime embarrassed!" He exclaimed with his hands waving.

The men then began to gather up front, and without a cue, they sat on their knees, and bowed down.

"Oujo-sama!" They said in a great unison.

I had that What-look written all over in my face. "Whaa?" I stuttered, but still kept myself low so the man sleeping in my lap won't be disturbed.

"Hail Oujo-sama!" They once said again before they stood up and beamed their smiles to me. I smiled back, earning myself a long 'awww'. I just can't help but smile more. They're all cute doing that!

"M-mister Ignis.. Why are they calling me Oujo-sama?" I mumbled looking at Mister Ignis' way.

He leaned in, much to my surprise, And whispered. "Let's just say it's a way of respecting you, Miss-oh, Tifa-hime." He grinned.

"H-hime? Me? A princess? Ha-ha.." I forced a laugh. _Okay, this is getting weirder by the second. I don't think that they have discovered my real identity though.. _

"Yes! So your name is Tifa, huh? Nice name Oujo!" A man interrupted, a blonde man with a scruffy hair. I just stared at him, with a questioning look.

"Oh, you must be wondering on who is this handsome man.. Nyehehe." He jokingly said, making the other men growl in disgust. "Wha?" He stuttered while listening to the responses he was given.I just smiled at their reactions. "Haha~ You guys! I happen to find him very handsome too! And I think he's kind, as well! You must not simply set a beauty by looks!" I smiled once again, not noticing the Blonde Sruff (nyahaha) blush.

I don't know what happened but, They all-too, blushed, and made those 'aww! so cute!' face. Again, much to my surprise, they saluted!

"Hai! Oujo!" They all said with a beat.

I smiled once more, expressing my gratitude towards them. The banquet then returned to the original state. I sighed, at least I can breathe more if it's like this.. Not when all eyes were staring at you.

I the once looked at the sleeping man. I can't resist my instincts and carelessly put my hands at his face and stroked it slowly. I was shocked though, His facial features, particularly his skin, it's so soft! I can't help but stroke it more.

"Is this what a man's skin feels?" I stated unconsciously. Hearing that I just said that aloud, I immediately looked up, hoping that no one heard what I said. I sighed-a sigh of relief, when I found no suspicious looks. But my surprises didn't stopped there, For I thought no one heard me, I suddenly heard a voice.

"Excuse me, But, what are you doing?" The voice was of a man's, a soothing one, If one must say. I looked down, Only to see the man with his eyes opened. My own eyes went big, For I was really, really surprised. But who thought right? I was looking wrong moments ago. Who could've heard me more right? But the man in my lap, of course. _Why didn't I think of that?_

"O-oh.." I stuttered. "I'm so sorry!" I said, pulling my hand off of his face. But wait! There's more. I blushed at the sudden gesture. He just groaned, and grabbed my hand with his own and put it back the way it was seconds ago. He then adjusted his position, and slept sideways.

"Nrgh." I heard him mumble something, but it's either too soft, or the men are rejoicing too loud, So I leaned in to hear out more.

"I-I'm sorry, What is it?" I asked nervously, noticing my hand was still in his face. With his, On top of mine's.

"Do me a favor."

"Ah-Okay.." I said, still stuttering.

"Stop stuttering" He said, opening one his eyes.

_Violet(ish) eyes? Huh? I thought it was.. Some kind of Midnight Blue or something.. No no, I must be imagining things._

I again shook my head.

"Is that a no?"

I jumped, making our foreheads bump.

"Aw!" We both said in unison.

"Sorry!" I cried. "And for your information, I'm not stuttering.." I exclaimed, with my other hand rubbing my forehead.

He smirked. "Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Okay." _What? Is that it? Neh. _

"Look!" He pouted upwards, (_Oh gosh, So cute!_) motioning for his forehead. My eyes widened, there lay a Pinkish circle just at the very center.

"H-how did you see that?" I mumbled, with fairness drawn in my face.

"I saw it in your eyes." He paused. "Reflection."

I was so amazed on what he said. "Sugoi.."

"Oh sorry about that." I shyly stroked my other thumb at the pinkish lump slowly making its way at his forehead.

He gave a smirk. "Anyway, I was gonna ask you a favor, aren't I?" He said, making my mind go into shock again.

"Didn't you just asked me one moments ago?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh, that was different."

"Oh." I paused, and stared deeply at those pretty eyes.

"Well?" He said, breaking my concentration. He just chuckled at my Shocked expression.

"Are you done staring?" He asked. I simply nodded shyly. Oh gawd what am I doing!

"Can you stay like this for a bit longer?" He continued, with such innocent eyes, staring throughout my eyeballs.

"Oh.. Okay. Sure." I replied, trying to be calm as much as I could. He then tucked in. I was in a kneeling position so.. I think my feet won't hurt immediately.

"And.. Can you keep your hand.. here?" He motioned, squeezing my hand with his, eyes closed. I just chuckled.

"Sure." I tried to widen my hands so I can palm his cheek, which turned out to be successful.

We were like that for minutes, Until one sudden question spat in my mind.

"Are.. You asleep?" I tried asking. No response. I still continued though. I leaned in more, my face closer to his, than ever.

"What's.. Your name?" I whispered.

Much to my surprise, (_again and again_.) He answered.

"Noctis."

I smiled fully. "Thank you. Noctis." I mumbled with a full smile, not noticing the people gathered just upfront us, trying to listen at their fullest.

* * *

Author's Note: AW SO SWEET! AW! Hahahaha. Sorry CloTi and RufTi fans! (lol, Is that right? *gasps* Shame on me!), You might need to wait for your Heroes' turn with our Princess! Mwahahaha.

Noctis: Thank you. _I wuv you._

Me: *fangirl squeal* OMO! OMOMOMOMOMO *forever shocked*

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEWWWW! Keep the love showering! =)) Sankyuu!

P.S- I really intended to move for an another day but.. I think this night is loooong. Hahaha! I honestly wanna see some CloTi now but, I still want Noctis to have a proper time of sweetness with our Tifa. =))

_Once again, Please review! Onegaishimasu! _

- Angelus *.*


End file.
